


On The Run

by The_lone_ranger



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loona does care for Blitzo, Smoking, Stella Goetia is the villian, Tension, Violence, a few cameos from hazbin hotel, near rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lone_ranger/pseuds/The_lone_ranger
Summary: When Stella is sick and tired of Stolas questionable love choice and  fanatic interest in blitzo which cause further strain in their relationship than it already is, she took matters into her own hands. On that fateful day, she headed back to her home and force Octavia to follow her to spite Stolas. Stolas goes into despair as he is unable to get Octavia back. When Stolas tries to contact Blitzo in hopes of getting comfort and to get his daughter back, he found out that I.M.P has gone to the human world and had gotten themselves into quite a big problem which force them to stay up there for quite a while, Stolas out of options calls Blitzo's ex-employee Hunter to take up the job...
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Stella Goetia/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Depression

It was a typical mundane morning at Prince Stolas palace as Stolas attends to his living carnivorous plants and his daughter slouch on the dining chair as she eats her cereal mouthful after mouthful listening to one of the latest song titled "chaos havocka" by "fuck you dad" band (weird band's name I know). Stolas then thinks of what he would do today. He would try to get close with his little starfire like the good old days and would later talk to his blitzy on the phone just to hear his sexy voice. He then mused at Blitzo's reaction to his calls, how he tried to find excuses not able to talk right now and at times he abruptly ends the call in the middle of his "kinky" talk about their "passionate fonication" which he doesn't mind. He chuckle as he remember the time when loona told him that his little "chat" has trumatised Blitzo to the point of breaking his phone in half,crushing it, blending it and telling her to drink it and shit on the bridge when he visit his office.

"Such overexgeration." he thought.

Admittedly, due to the sexual tension caused by the loveless arranged marriage, he tends to be quite vocal on how their meetup would go on the full moon to get them out of his mind which annoys blitzo and embarras Octavia.

"I should really try to keep such foul language to myself. I should stop before blitzy and Octavia goes insane ." he muttered before he nearly got a heart attack from the abrupt thud.

His head turned 180 degrees and then have the rest of the body face Stella as he notice it was her who slam the door. Octavia who also nearly had her heart stop from shock, looks up in disappointment.

"Same shit. Different Day." she mummered as she tries focusing on her phone and ignoring the drama which she has accustomed to.

Stella was fuming and had a pissed-of glare that would cause demons to crap their pants. Stolas looked behind her and noticed that her guards with their weapons clutched in their hands and her servants had her luggages and her belongings packed. Dread loomed over his white face as he knew what was going to happen but nevertheless he would try to diffuse the situation to delay the inevitable.

"Worth the try." he thought as he approached her.

"So Stella..." he asked. "What's all this?" as he pointed at the guards and servants behind her.

"WELL STOLAS, I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!" she yelled with her eyes glowing red and her feather jurting upwards.

Stolas was taken aback by her outbust. Sure she has been pissed before (,many times in fact,) but never **THIS** pissed. Octavia began to show fear as she off her phone and hide under table, trying to not be seen by her mother . Before the prince could talk, she continued.

"MONTHS AFTER THAT FUCKING IMP FELL ON MY CAKE IN FRONT OF MY COUSINS, I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU STILL LOVE WITH HIM. YOU THINK I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOU STILL HAS SEX WITH HIM BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK!? THE GUARDS AND SERVANTS HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT HOW THE IMP HAS DOMINATED YOU IN BED! HOW THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING, PATHETIC MIDGIT GOT YOU SCREAMING! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T!? A DICK?! GIVING A GOOD FUCK?! HE IS JUST A POOR AND UNINTELLIGENT BASTARD JUST LIKE HIS KIND AND HIS SKILL IS SEDUCTION AND THAT'S ALL HE CAN DO! YOU KNOW WHAT?! OUT OF ALL DEMONS TO HAVE AFFAIR WITH YOU JUST HAVE TO CHOSE THAT FUCKING IMP!! YOU WANT TO LIVE THAT IMP DICK IS IT!? FINE THEN I SHALL TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER AWAY, SO THAT SHE WOULD NEVER FOLLOW YOUR PATH OF BEING A GAY!" She ranted.

Stolas, who was at a lost of what to say ,gasped in horror at the idea of his daughter who was his motivation to remain married to the entitled queen despite the failing marriage to be forcibly taken away from him.

"NO! You can't do that! You cannot force her to follow you against her will!"

"OH YES I CAN AND I WILL. THIS IS WHAT YOU FUCKING DESREVE! COME ON OCTAVIA!" she bellowed.

When she refused to budge, the bitch princess commands the guards to force her out. As Stolas begged her to stop, she cast the spell on him causing him to fall asleep. Taking one last look at her husband, she then follow her loyal guards and servants to her limo. Octavia still shout at them to let her go and called out her dad's name until she is too far to be heard. It has been hours later until Stolas woke up and looked around the room with the feathered head servant, califer, who has been trying to get him conscious.

"Is everything alright,sir? " he asked with worry etched on his face. Hours ago, he was at Stolas' bedroom replacing the bedsheet as it was recently wet from last night when he heard the slam followed by shouting from the kitchen. He stopped what he was doing and flew as fast as he could. It took a while to get there as Stolas' mansion was so vast and spacious. By the time he reached there, Stella and Octavia were long gone. Stolas ignored the head servant question as he was lost in thought. He hoped upon the stars and lucifer that this has been a bad dream and he had been sleep walking.

But no, this is his new reality. His precious daughter is gone and only few servants and guards remain out of loyalty. The only reminder of Octavia is her phone that was left behind in a scuffle and her bedroom. It has been days since Octavia is gone as Stolas is too depressed to do his usual routine, not even in a mood to call his blitzy(though he still does his duties like paperwork just that he was emotionally affected to focus), and not even coming out of his bedroom.He does not let anyone except for his royal guards, lucifer and certain servants like califer into his bedroom.

His were in pain from lack of sleep (at one point he hasn't slept for 3 days straight) and his continuous crying and his throat was sore. He has been eating comfort food such as ice cream and cereals that his daughter love to eat.(In fact, the ice cream containers as many as 20 had been stacked up at one corner of his room.)

He would drone on in sadness about how his daughter who had been the light of his life was taken away from him before sobbing again taking tissues to wipe his tears and blow nose. Tissues has been scattered all over the floor and bed but he does not give a flying feather about the mess as he was too depressed.

"Can I come in sire?" Califer ask with concern.

"We need to talk."

"Walk right on in." Stolas said sadly as he eats his 21th ice cream. Califer, the most loyal servant, is nearly as tall as Stolas, shorter by just a few inches. His feathers is a mixture of white and black and his eyes being light green with white pupils and have black wings (the back of the shirt is cut to allow the wings to come out). However, what really differciate him from the other servants is that his shirt is tailored to look like he is a royalty and a golden star fastened onto his shirt.(generic I know.)

He was the first one to be hired after the marriage. Since that day he was hired,he has been quite effective, understanding and patient bird demon. Stolas would also trust Califer to babysit Octavia when she is a little owllet when he and his wife were busy as hell. He would offer Stolas a listening ear and provide him advice when he is at a lost of what to do. He is like a brother he never had.

What Califer didn't know is that Stolas nearly fall in love with him. Indeed in the alternate universe, where Blitzo never come into the prince's life, he would flirt with him and even think of marrying him.

"Sire, you should stop wallowing in self pity. It is not good for your mental health. And stop eating ice cream , it is bad for your teeth(Stolas did say use more teeth until Blitzo cries like a baby). If it wasn't for your fast metabolism, you would have gotten fat already."

It was the first time Stolas has other emotion other than sadness these past few days, as he chuckled at califer's joke and stop eating ice cream.

"On the serious note sire, as your loyal and faithful servant, I cannot stand by and watch you waste your life away." he speaked in the calm but serious tone.

"I know, Califer, but my starfire is gone and that woman would never tell me which room she hid her before being forced out!" the depressed prince sobbed.

"Why not try to call someone you know? Like Blitzy? He may help you out." he suggested.

"Thanks for the advice." Stolas said as he wipe his tears and hugged Califer and nearly cried again as the servant pat his back.

"Don't cry on me sire or else i would be wet like your bed at full moon with your tears and I better get a raise for this" he joked.

"You sure know how to make me feel better." Stolas commented.

They both have a good laugh before Califer gave Stolas the phone.


	2. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly to provide a backstory about Hunter, his life and his friends. (Damn. it is so long.)

Somewhere at the abandoned parts of Imp City, Hunter was drinking beer in one of the abandoned apartment as his hideout. Hunter is a sinner who is a humanoid wolf having physical features to that of wolf, is an elite ex-mafia member of the wolves and currently one of the most feared bounty hunter of hell. Majority of hell citizens would shudder at the mention of his name. Even the gang members, (less powerful) overlords, bounty hunters and hell's own police force would try to avoid fighting him and if need be try to come with plans on how to defend themselves or take him down. Just looking at him is enough to lower their morale and lose any hope of survival.

He has sharp claws and paws instead of normal hands and feet. He has tall triangular wolf-like ears(like loona's) instead of human ears, a snout for his mouth and has black-grey fur. His has a typical strong looking body and have quite a range of powers from having natural night version eyes, "sixth sense", sensitive hearing, high pain tolerance and his "enraged" form which he can activate at will.

As for his eyes, one eye is light red in color and has white pupil and the other is red, lacking a pupil and has dark-red veins nearly all over his eye. What make his eye most unsettlingly is the veins. If one were to have a sharp eye or were to look close, his veins seem to be sentient as they would move around like worms searching for the delicious part of the eye to feast on. It was so disturbing that even Hunter couldn't look at it for a minute before quickly putting his eyepatch back on when looking at the mirror unless he is drunk. Hunter feared that one day the veins would mutate and eat his eye for good. Oddly enough, despite his eye being seemingly dead, he can still see with both eyes. In fact should Hunter enter into his feral rage, the dark-red pupil would appear on his red eye. (Now back to what he is doing.)

Hunter has his white undershirt with 2 top buttons unbuttoned and his red tie loosen. His single breasted black jacket which was supported by a hanger was hung on a convenient left behind coat rack. His grey duffle bag containing bullets, his Henry .45-70 Lever Action rifle with a sling, machete and other belongings is keept underneath the easily removable wooden floor. His black fedora hat and eyepatch ware placed onto a small wooden table near the sofa where he lies on drinking his sorrows away. Old habits die hard for Hunter as he drink beer be it for celebration, depression or to just forget the harsh reality (bottles of beer were strewn everywhere in his apartment).

Thoughts of his friends and the simple times flows through his mind as he drink like nobody's business.

He remembered the good times with his Boston mafia gang, wolves. He enjoys killing the law enforcers and the opposing mafia gang with his fellow members who he treated them as a large family. When he and his gang are in hell, it did not stop them from working together and continue with their routine as if they were still on earth.

It all ends when the red radio demon bastard kills everyone even his boss and taking their souls to become more powerful leaving only Hunter (who he just want him to suffer from the loss and to see how he adapts) and his friend Croker (who was hiding in the kitchen and lived only because the radio demon thought Hunter is the sole survivor and left to find a tougher challenge) alive.

The mafia have killed innocent people who have fail to pay the money back and even though he uses his rank as a elite as an excuse to spare their lives, he could not spare everyone as he is still forced to carry it out or a brutal, unforgiving mafia members deal with the late payers. (He has a soft sport for innocents, mostly woman and children as they are quite defenceless. After all, he has standards, a complex moral code. He is an experienced mafia assassin, not a crazed psychotic gunman like his fellow mafia members.)

Ever since the stock market crash of 1929, things have been difficult for the mafia as less people are able to pay up and the prices for daily essential are exorbitant. Resorting to desperate measures, they accept cannibalism as part of their mafia tradition. They kidnap people in the dead of the night to eat them and drink blood just so that they would not be starving and thirsty. Sure they were quite fucked up in the head but he wouldn't deny that he too has made messed up decisions in his life. Though his gang were quite psychotic, he would go through hell and back to save them even if it cost his life.

Not wanting to think of the radio demon, he thought of his old friend Croker. Hunter is not really close to him but still consider him a friend nevertheless. He thought of how he fought the bullies who bothered Croker when they are in primary school. Since then, they would help one another like brothers. Croker would help with school work while Hunter would act as guardian ready to retaliate. Basically, Croker is the brains and Hunter is the brawl.

Since Croker was poor, Hunter would teach him how to steal and beckon him to join in his little "heist" much to his reluctance. One day as Croker tried to distract the shop owner ,Hunter tries to steal as many bread he could contain in his bag that they would eat later.He was about to leave the store when he was caught by the customer's sharp eye. On that day, Hunter's family moved to Boston, in hopes of changing his life for the better and they lost contact with one another before destiny forces them into their path again.

When Croker is forced to join the mafia as a mafia cook, Hunter does his best to make his stay slightly bearable. He would protect him from his judgemental mafia members , training Croker how to defend himself and secretly giving Croker's family his hard earned money through letter once a month when they were alive on earth. But after the death of his mafia, his another purpose of his life in hell was gone as due to their differing views on how they are going to live the rest of the life in hell, they go their separate ways.

He faintly remember that he has no will and motivation to live in this hellhole other than killing which is the only thing he is good at. In his depressed state, he would try all methods of suicide ranging from strangulation, overdose of pills, smoke himself to death, burn himself and even jumping off the roof of the apartment (it plays out just like what happened to Perter Parker from spiderman movie except that Hunter suffered a broken arm, back pain, his slightly detached jaw and his broken rib followed by being run over by the truck.) After hopeless suicide attempts, he had a death game of Russian roulette as he drank beers to enjoy them for the last time before killing himself for good. He put a heaven bullet into one of the chamber of his signature golden colt diamondback with a wolf head with fire emblem on the wooden part of the gun.

For every failure to kill himself, he drunk a bottle of beer before twirling the cylinder awaiting for the bullet to pierce his head so that his soul can wander elsewhere (anywhere but this shit place!) At some point, before passing out from drinking beer, he is unable to keep the gun on his head, abruptly lowering his revelvor on the table ,misfiring it.

The gunshot causes Hunter to nearly fall of his seat before hitting his head headfirst onto the table and falling onto the ground due to being drunk. When he woke up from his drunken coma, he threw his revolver at the tv in rage as that fails too. And that's when the tv turns on upon being hit showing IMP commercial and this give him a new sense of purpose as he began to pack his things and head to their base of operations.

Just as he was about think more of his past life and was halfway about to finish the second crate of beer, E1M1 - at doom's gate began to play, causing Hunter in half drunken state to draw his Diamondback revelvor and unstealth his wrist blade hidden under his sleeve and slash the air out of instincts, only to realize the source of the noice is coming from the phone. Dropping his guns and smacking his hand the sofa and his leg before reaching into his pocket. Usually, Hunter would hesitate to answer the call especially when it is an unknown number. As a very precautious demon, he only let certain individuals have his number such as his old company IMP, Wolves(who are long dead), Croker, Stolas and serene... .

However, at that time, he was too drunk to care as he drunkly try to press the call button. "Helllllo?" he ask in a drunken annoyed tone before drinking his beer in hand.

"Hello, Hunter." Stolas tries to speak formally admist being still sad.

Though Hunter was drunk and his mind close to being blank, he recognized that voice.

"Stolaaaas?! why are yooooou callllling me? Did Blit *hic* zo get kid *hic* napped... again *hic* ...again?"

He try to ask Stolas sensible questions but most of what he says doesn't make sense as he began to talk gibberish and at times did not complete his sentence before talking about something unrelated.

"Hunter! Did you get drunk again? Where are you? Should I help you get sober again?" the prince asked with concern.

"Innnnnn immmmmmp ci *hic* ty but I neeeeed no help from any *hic* one, baaaaby. IIIIII don't neeeeeeed to beeeee trea *hic* teeeeeed like a kidddddd." he blabbered before he fell off the sofa, dropping the phone and the bottle and laughing like an idiot.

Stolas began to chant as he creates the portal to where Hunter is. He and Califer carried him, took his clothes and belongings to his mansion to get him out of drunken state. In the midst of all this, Hunter began to hit Stolas with several light punches like a baby having tantrums demanding something about dropping him this instant and that he would punch them in the dick if they were to molest him.


	3. The Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas tries to convince Hunter to sneak into Stella Mansion and to escort Octavia back to his palace as he is a bit reluctant fearing that her life might be in danger because of him and might do more harm than good...

"So not only I was talking nonsense like a retard, but I also punch you and threatened to hit you and your servant in the dick if you guys molest me. Is that right?" Hunter who is now sober, enquired.

He is now wearing an eyepatch, fedora and a full mafia suit like a proper veteran mafia member.

"I am afraid so." Stolas replied.

"Shit! I felt like an idiot right now!" Hunter placed both hands on his face in embarrassment as he cursed at himself.

"Fuck! This is the first time I am seeing him in a long time face to face and I am fucking up already! He is a goddam royalty! How is he going to trust me to a job he is about to assign me now!?" Hunter thought to himself.

"Well then, I hope I didn't trouble you your majesty. I can be quite uncivil at times. " he kneel and bowed down to him and apologize.

"You are not pissed at me, right?" Hunter asked, looking up.

"No. No. You didn't piss me off. No need to apologize and you do not need to address me so formally. You can just call me Stolas. And I dare say that you amuse me with that act just now. Nearly make me forget what happen recently." The prince had an expression of sadness on his face as he said the last sentence as it reminded himself of that dreadful day before he goes back to his sarcastic, happy go lucky self .

"At least I have entertained Stolas like a fucking clown. " the bounty hunter thought.

"So. Shall we talk about a job I am about to assign you to over a glass of wine and pastries?" the prince proposed.

"Sounds great." Hunter replied as he had nothing better to do before hearing the knock on the bedroom door.

"Come on in!" Stolas replied as Califer opened the door and entered the bedroom followed by 2 Stolas's royal guards who wore silver medieval like armour with the bottom of the armet helmet being more pointy like a beak. Both are equipped with long, two-handled battle axes. Pushing the dinner cart with a bottle of wine, two glasses , napkins and a plate of vanilla moon cakes, Califer then place them one by one on the table at Stolas' bedroom balcony. He then poured the wine into each glass till it is 3/4 full.

"Many thanks to you and the servants!" Stolas chirped with appreciation.

"Appreciated, sire" He answered back.

"You must be Califer, right?" Hunter asked.

"You got my name right, mr...?"

"Hunter. Just Hunter. Anyways, I am sorry for the shit you have to put up with earlier." he said as he does the exact action of apology he did with Stolas earlier.

"Aplologies accepted, Mr Hunter " he replied back as he sat down on the spare chair facing the duo with the guards behind him mainly to observe Hunter in case he is going to assinate him or if they need more pastries or wine. He place his hand in his pocket ready to shoot Hunter with a 357.magnum fearing the former. (Unlike the other servants, he has a special privilege of having his own firearm to protect himself or his majesty in case the guards are not around when trouble arises. He is also good in close combat. Being such a good combatant, it makes a few of his colleagues wonder why he choose to lead a life of servitude instead of being a elite guard.) The Prince and the bounty hunter each sit on the chair on the far ends of the table facing each other.

"So, what kind of job I am going to do for you?" the bounty hunter asked as he took a bite off the moon cake and drank wine.

"It is going to sound crazy but I am going to need you to infiltrate into Stella's mansion to get my daughter back home." This statement nearly make Hunter spit out the wine in shock. He has been doing dangerous jobs in his career, even suicidal ones but never done an escort mission before. What's more, he knows his limit by avoiding to take down loyaltys and their guards as they tend to powerful or skilled. Unless he really despise them and was confident enough, he would do it but still taking such jobs are rare.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up! Hold up! There is no way in hell I am going to do that!" he abruptly stood up, raising both hands up before doing the x sign and waving his arms.

"Your Majesty, look, I may be the best Mafia bounty hunter who gets dirty job done the moment I accepted it. But! I am only good at assination and killing. That's it! I am not some bodyguard protecting some VIP. I just don't have what it takes to protect the people I am responsible to protect as not only I have to deal with the attackers, I also have to worry about the lives on the line especially the person I have to protect is your daughter!" Hunter objected, pointing his finger at the prince.

Stolas was taken aback by Hunter's reaction while Califer and the guards just look on with a impassiveness look on their faces. Hunter realizing he just had an outbust, calmed down before speaking again.

"I am sorry your majesty, I am afraid I cannot accept the job as I may get your daughter hurt. Find someone else suitable. Like I.M.P. I am sure Blitzo would like to help you if it means of delaying the night of passion fornication and getting money as a reward. Besides, I am sure you can just use fancy interstellar magic hand thingy to do that. Sorry for wasting your precious time. " he apologize genuinely (with a bit sarcasm when talking about Blitzo) as he was about to leave before the 2 guards wielding the battle axes form an x sign with their weapons and the head servant silently shake his head left and right signaling that the conversation is not done yet. Stolas push his chair a bit back before standing up.

"I am not able to get I.M.P''s help as Blitzy's daughter had told me they have gotten quite a bit of trouble up up on earth and would be up there for quite a while. Furthermore, Blitzy has been insisting that I go to you if I need help instead of him . He has been talking about just how effective and competent you are in your job and could be a replacement bed partner."

The words "replacement bed partner" caused Hunter to blush with embarrasment at the thought of being knock out cold when Stolas obliterates him in his bed.

"My point is, Hunter. You are the only person I can trust other than blitzy as I feared that the others may violate her or put her on ransom after getting her off the mansion and Stella would never allow me or my guards to pass through the magic barrier she had casted. Even my associates would not want to go through such trouble. You are my only hope as of now. What is it you want? Money? Invites to special events? Leaving Blitzy alone for a month!? I will give you anything! " he begged, sounding desperate.

Hunter then sign as he has to make a tough decision of accepting it or not after hearing Stolas plea and knowing just how much she is to the prince. From the corner of his eye, Hunter saw Stolas giving him a pitiful face with his pupils widening and sparkling like a child begging to get what he wants. "

God dammit. "He muttered before turning around.

"Okay Stolas. Tell me more about this 'magic barrier' and how to get pass it." he said.

Stolas happy demeanour returns as he goes up to the bounty hunter and gave him a sudden tight warm hug causing his cheeks to puff up like a cartoon character. Califer then give a subtle smile and the guards grin underneath their helmet at the sight before going back to being serious.

"Yes! I knew you would help me!" he chirped happily, unable to control his emotions, tightening the hug.

"I am glad you are happy and all but can you please let go of me? You are going to break my back like a twig" he felt as though his soul was leaving his body and was running out of breath.

"Opps! I am so sorry!" Stolas apologized, putting him down, freeing him from the tight hug of death and wiping his blue feathers of Hunter's suit.

"That's alright..." Hunter assured him, massaging his shoulders.

"Let's get down to plan, shall we?" Hunter inquired.

"So, regarding the magic barrier, no one can get past it unless the spell caster such as her allow a gap on the barrier to enter. Anyone capable of teleportation could not just simply get past the barrier using this method as the anti-magic inside the dome is too strong for us teleporters to telepathically find a place to teleport or form a portal." Stolas droned on like a philosopher teaching a student.

"Goddamm. That's quite... a lot to take in... . So that explains why you cannot get this shit done and over with in the first place ." Hunter then overexagerate his expression of confusion by placing his hands on his head massaging it as if his was in pain from trying to absorb all this new information. He still unable to comprehend complicated magic shit.

" Well. To simply put it, anyone cannot outside cannot use magic to get through and only the ones inside can. Anyway, there's always something new to learn everyday, isn't Hunter?" the prince asked noticing Hunter's exasperated expression.

"Yeah... just that I wasn't expecting a fucking complicated lecture about magic when I mainly just want to know the alternate way to get inside. No offence. It was a great and important knowledge though." Hunter replied.

"Ah! So that's what you actually want." Stolas said before telling Califer and the guards to leave so that they can talk in private. The trio silently nodded before making their to the door and Califer closing it. Stolas then turned to face Hunter.

"But before I do, will you keep this a secret. No one. Not even the overloads should know." Stolas eyes glowed red and his voice deepened indicating that this is getting serious. Hunter unimpressed at Stolas' attempt to scare him gave a deadpan look and simply nodded letting the prince calm down.

"There is a flaw with this type of defence. It may not allow anyone to bypass the shield be it from ground or air but it does not stop anyone if they enter from underground. "

Hunter eyes widen in shock that a seemingly impenetrable shield is useless when one could just easily pass through the shield just by burrowing .

"I thought the magic shield does not allow the undergroundners from entering! You are saying that people can just dig holes like fucking rabbits?! Then might as well not have that shield at all!" he bellowed.

"Shh! Not so loud. Not even my guards or my servants should know about this." Stolas puts a finger over a mouth to quieten him down which he obeyed.

"Anyway, we should let the majority of hell have a misconception that the magic shield stops them from digging through the ground and we should keep it that way. Besides, the shield has prevent all possible way of entry but one despite having a flaw." he spoke in a whisper but loud enough for Hunter to hear.

"Fair enough. Just that I wasn't expecting infiltration to be so easy. Thought we going to have complex magic shit involved." Hunter said crossing his arms.

"There will always be flaws in magic no matter how powerful it is." he answered back.

"Well then... guess I am going need to borrow about $2000 to pay for climbing equipment and shit in case the greedy bastards wants me pay such unreasonable prices and to also Blitzo alone for 2 nights of those 'activities' of yours. With that, I will get going." he spoke as he is about to head off.

"Wait." Stolas said causing Hunter to turn around.

"Before you go I need to give you something that you may find it beneficial. " Stolas said as he uses his magic to summon a big oval grey stone from thin hair onto his hand which he then straightened his arm beckoning Hunter to take the stone from his sparrow like claw.

"What the hell is this? A wishing stone?" Hunter asked as he inspect the peculiar stone. It looks like any other stone except it has several lines on it.

"It is not a wishing stone. This is a signaling stone. All you need to do is to chat 'ellva fora dera corta' a few times to let me know when you are done." Hunter looks at the prince puzzled.

"Why not go to my bathroom and try it out?" Stolas asked.

Hunter then gave the horny prince an annoyed look as the prince gave a pervy but mischievous look at Hunter.

"Fine. But you better not surprise buttsex me in your bathroom!" he hollowed and point his finger as he heads to Stolas' bathroom.

"He acted and sound like my blitzy" he thought as he stares at Hunter lustfully.

Though Hunter is stronger, taller and smarter than Blitzo(Blitzo admits it himself though not in front of Moxxie), Stolas would still choose Blitzo as his true love.

Hunter who enter the prince's bathroom is awestruck. The bathroom is very spacious with purple bathroom curtains nearly covering the entire bathroom, a purple bathroom cabinet giving a sparkling effect below giant mirror and a golden bathtub. What he likes most about the bathroom is the constellations floating around the room. "Is it real? Am I hallucinating? Is it some disco light?" He thought as he is mesmerized by the simple but yet interesting patterns of line and stars with one of them being close to his face. Hunter realised that he is supposed to test out the "signal stone" and began to close his eyes and chanting the phrase. After chanting, he opened his eyes and saw the "signal stone" began to glow in purple. Soon after, the portal began to appear in front of him. He then jumps into the portal which leads him back to the balcony.

"Simple, right? By the way, you like my bathroom?" he asked.

"Simple indeed. And yes I like your bathroom but I like the star with the lines design the most. What are they called? Was I hallucinating?" he asked.

"Those are called constellations and yes they are real in fact I was the one cause them to appear. Being knowledgeable in astrology has its benefits, don't you think? " the price asked.

"If that's so, I am very impressed." Hunter complemented. This meetup has been a mind and eye opener for Hunter mainly due about the magic shield and the constellations.

"One last question." Hunter said.

"Go ahead!" Stolas chirped.

"Why have you not kill Stella and her guards?" the bounty hunter asked.

"Sadly due to strict loyalty traditions, husband or the wife cannot kill each other or their helpers like servants unless officially signing the letter of divorce approved by loyal high courts. Even then, I would not want to kill the guards or servants who follow her as they are just doing their job. As for Stella, I cannot get myself to kill her. Despite having a loveless marriage, I still like her... as a friend and she might change." Stolas replied.

"Hunter, I know this job is more difficult as it is but would you promise that you would not kill the guards, servants and Stella. They are just trying to financially support themselves and I certainly do not want them to die in vain just to stop you. You won't kill them, right? " Stolas asked.

"I assure I will not kill them... at least not permanently. But not hurt them? I cannot guarantee that as let's say that if they were to fight me, they would get away with it unscathed. I mean if the guards get in my way, bloodshed is bound to happen just so that I can get pass them to get your daughter to safety." Hunter retorted.

"Well then,do what you have to do if it means of getting my little starfire back." he was upset that it has to come to this but he understands where Hunter is coming from.

"With that, let's get down to business." Hunter said. "I just need my bag which was left in my hideout.

"Oh, we found it under one of the wooden floor. It was a bit loose and we decided to check. That time we do not know if the bag belongs to you so we just keep with us!" he commented before calling Califer. The head servant who was close by but not close to hear the earlier conversation entered.

"Yes sire?" he asked.

"Give this bounty Hunter his bag." he said as he pointed at Hunter with his finger. (get the reference?)

"On it, sire." Califer said as he flew off.

"Well Hunter. It was nice seeing and talking to you again." Stolas commented.

"It was an honor to be in your presence and entrusting me in the job. I will not fail you, your majesty" he pledged his promise and bowed down once again.

"I know you won't. I promise I will give payment when it is due and I will leave Blitzo alone for a time being. Still need the book returned though..." Stolas reassured.

"Anyway, good luck!"

"Thanks." Hunter answered with a small subtle smile.


	4. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter prepares for a daring mission tonight by observing, buying important stuff and planning.

Somewhere in Sin City, the richest and well developed parts of hell, where most well off citizens and royaltys including Lucifer and Lillith live, Stolas forms a portal leading to one of the alleyways for Hunter to enter before he has to hurriedly head back to his palace to have an unexpected afternoon meeting with Lucifer and finishing piles of paperwork which he has not done when he was depressed these past few days.

Hunter then sets off to observe Stella's 5 floor mansion (that looks like a White House on earth) that is underneath the pink dome shape magic shield from a far. Knowing that the front of the mansion is going to be heavily guarded, he then heads to the forest near the back of the mansion to observe in secret. Using his binoculars, he lighted up his cigarette that was in his mouth and looked out for many guards(most of them are bird demon) by counting those who are guarding the garden and are walking past the window inside the mansion.(He already made a mental count of how many guards guarding the front.)He noticed some of the guards about 3 to 6 are capable of flying.

He then spotted an open window on the third floor and noticed a familiar feathered girl looking out of the window on the 5th floor.

"Bingo!" Hunter muttered, pumping his fist in victory. He dropped his cigarette on the pathway as he heads off to the stores to obtain vital items for the break-in tonight.

He bought 2 climbing pickaxe, two ropes, one long enough to rappel down the mansion wall, a retractable shovel, a silenced glock with 3 magazines, one of them being an extended mag, ammunition for his lever-action rifle, desert eagle and revelvor, bandages, a sleeping potion so that he can apply it on one of the two hankies to easily put it on the guards' mouth to put them unconscious and two bottles of water. (Fortunately, the store owners are willing to let Hunter buy their wares at reasonable prices either out of fear or being total fanboys. In fact, the gunshop owner even offered a 40% discount off the total purchase as he is Hunter's biggest fan only wanting him to help advertise his shop in return by just giving his own signature of approval and a selfie with Hunter as proof though Hunter still insists on paying them 15% off.) The last item on the list is the thumbdrive for his phone in case his phone broke during the mission and he headed to the electronics store to get it.

After shopping, he then heads to one of the apartment facing the back of Stella's mansion. He then knocks on the door. A humannoid cat sinner who happen to be one of Hunter's bounty opens the door. Not wanting to alert the owner's neighbours of the uninvited guest, he whipped out the silenced glock. "Sorry, but I am evicting you from your house for life!" he quiped as he shot him in the head with it. He closed the door behind him before chopping his head off with the machete as proof to collect money for assasinating him. He put it in plastic bag that was strewn on the floor, wrapping it and placed it in his duffel bag. He then dragged the headless corpse into the closet and locked the door. Hunter searched every part of the victim's house or his family photo to see if anyone other than him lives here. After confirming he indeed lives alone, he continues to observe the mansion, once again counting the number of guards and any possible room Octavia might be.

After observing, he drank water, ate moon cakes which Califer pack some into a plastic container and once again light up his cigarette to smoke. He then began to sketch out his plans of infiltration on his piece of paper. He drew a line indicating his path. He would start from the forest, digging a hole, covering it up before climbing up the walls using the pickaxes, enter the mansion through the window. He would then make his way to the locations to where Octavia is last seen. Go in. Go out. He would leave just as he came. With that, he lie down on the bed and sleep to ensure he has enough rest for a tough night ahead.


	5. The Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be an easy job for Hunter. Head in, head out and to get past the guards. Take Octavia and use the signal stone to head back to Stolas' palace. Little did Hunter know that one tiny screw up would put his skills to the test and lead to the most difficult mission in his career...

As he slept, he dreamt of the time when he decided to resign from IMP on his own accord. Some sinners who want vengeance abduct Blitzo and were ready to kill him when his horse, Spindle came crashing into their hideout, killing them or scaring them off.

Spindle left a day after it saved him as Blitzo said that it has repayed its life dept by saving him. A few weeks after the kidnapping of Blitzo, Hunter felt it is a right time to tell him his true intentions and his decision to leave the company.

"So, you initially want to be part of the company just so that you get your claws on the book." Blitzo asked

"You can say it is the cycle of theft. You steal from Stolas and I steal from you. Like a food chain." Hunter answered sarcastically as he drunk cappichnio.(They were discussing this matter at Blitzo's favourite cafe SnareFunks(hell's version of Starbucks) ).

"So all those times we had fun and you helping me and my crew get out of trouble is all an act? You could have been a great employee and I could fire Moxxie!" Blitzo asked with a bit of sadness giving Hunter a pitiful look thay he would usually give to his daughter.

"In all honestly, for the first few months, I was indeed doing the "fake it till I make it" method. Ever since, I saw your commercial, I noticed you have a book that gives you access to earth. So in the way, you gave me something to live for. A mission. Yes, I was planning to steal the book so that I can leave this hellhole and return to earth to continue my mafia's legacy. Then, if need be, burn the book so that no one, not even my self or the overloads should have access to such power and I even promise my friend, Croker that I will get rid of it." Hunter paused, looking at Blitzo to see if he wants to hear the rest of the story in which he nodded.

"But after that, I was starting to enjoy killing targets with you guys. Mostly the bastards who deserve it. You are like my old mafia group except that you are not cannibals. Furthermore, the fact you adopted loona and try to keep her happy. I can see why you did that. Stealing the book from Stolas, why you take jobs which involve killing innocent lives and all that but I would probably still go ahead with stealing it if it weren't for you being kidnapped." Blitzo felt insulted upon hearing the last sentence.

"Not that I want you to be kidnapped." Hunter corrected.

"What I'm saying is that you show me the other side of you. The brave and selfless you." as Hunter spoke at Blitzo's chest where his heart is.

"You are willing to sacrifice yourself and let Moxxie and I to take over the business without you so that the book would be not in the kidnappers hands even if it means of getting yourself killed. So after this, I decided to not go ahead with stealing the book." he declared.

"Now that I think of it, my plan was flawed from the start. Stolas might have a duplicate of his girmore and would send his people to kill me. Plus Stolas is actually a nice guy to hang out with if it weren't for him being... pervy and vulgar." Hunter admitted.

"True." Blitzo said answered as he drank vanilla latte.

"Anyway, Blitzo." Hunter continued as he places his hand on the imp's shoulder.

"Most people would have given in to threats of pain or torture, giving anything to the captors. But you. That was very brave and resilient of you. I give you that." he complemented.

"Thanks for the comments and your honesty but after you leave my company, what are going to do and when are you going to come back? How are you going to tell your friend about this?" Blitzo inquired.

"As far as I'm concerned, I will probably never come back and will be back to being an on the run assassin. If I remain in your company, I might actually carry it out. As for Croker,... I will simply say that I got into a fight with your group and burnt it. If he finds out that it is still around, I will say Stolas got another book and the one I destroyed is a fake or something and that fighting against is beyond my league. He may be my friend but he can be too trusting and gullible with people like me." he shrugged as he stood up.

"Well Blitzo, it was nice talking to you for the last time as your employee. Promise me that you try not to kill innocents while I'm gone." Hunter said.

"Can't guarantee that but I will try to reduce them." Blitzo said.

"Don't get kidnapped after you buy coffee now! Your precious horse Spindle or I will not be around to save your ass!" Hunter joked as Blitzo laughs it off.

"Wish you and your company best of luck and take care!" Hunter said as he waved.

"You too!" Blitzo replied.

E1M1 music blared from the phone waking him up from his sleep. Hunter quicky woke up and silence the phone. Hunter began to make preparations for the raid. He checked if the magazines for the glock has enough bullets and thumb the cylinder release latch of his colt Diamondback to see if both guns have normal bullets since Hunter kept his promise of not permanently killing the staff there.He then checked his duffle bag if he got everything before setting off for the mansion.

(Background music: Insane by Cheshyre began to play)

Hunter step out of the forest as he approached the covered part of the garden before beginning to dig. Once he got to the other side, he covered the hole the best as he could by putting back the soil and grass onto the hole he just dugged.

"Close enough." he thought as looked at his crappy cover up but not too noticeable nevertheless. Hunter then snuck by the guards who are stationed at the garden by hiding behind statues, trees or bushes.

As he approaches the wall, he looked behind him to see if he is being followed before taking out 2 pickaxes from his bag. 

"It's going to be a long climb." he muttered as he began his hike.

After an hour or so, he was still halfway from the window on the third story of the mansion.His arms started to ache from climbing and were threatening to let to let go of the pickaxes. He then tries to endure a bit more as he thought he has make a promise to Stolas and how the prince placed great trust in him.

"No! I am not going to give up! I am not going to give in to fucking pain and fall to my death like an amateur!" he muttered to himself.

Slowly but surely, he finally made it to the window. He use his advanced hearing to check if the guards are nearby before going in. He heaved a sign of relief that he had finished a treacherous hike and that the guards, especially the flying ones, had yet to spot him as he massage his arms.

He then apply bandages onto his eyes to minimize the red glow of his night-vision eyes in the dark. He then stealthily walk in the hallway to the locations Octavia was in. When he encountered the servant or the guard, he either use his hankie that has been dampened by the sleeping potion liquid to gag them or punches them out cold to put them unconscious. (He has only encountered two servants and 3 guards that goes alone or in pairs and only punch the guards especially those who were unfortunate to remove their helmets at the wrong time.) At some point, he heard some women quarreling with one another as he approached the source of the noise.

(Insane by Cheshyre ends at 1.56)

Indeed, he is close to Stolas' daughter as not only their arguments become louder for Hunter but there are also guards, wielding the spears were inside Octavia's "new bedroom". With a open left slightly open, Hunter then recorded the conversation using his phone. 

"I SAID THAT WE ARE NOT GOING BACK TO THAT GAY PRINCE'S PALACE! I DID THIS FOR OUR REPUTATION AND FOR YOU! SO APPRECIATE IT!" Stella bellowed.

"No! You do not care for me! If that's so, then where were you when I need you for comfort as a child? Do you even care for my and dad's feelings? Do you see me as just some sort of quota just so that you can become a royalty?" she retorted back, getting close to crying.

"You know what? You are just a self-centered, heartless woman I have ever met. You are just a scared little girl scared about fame and being a whiny bitch when things don't go your way!" Octavia yelled before being slapped on her cheek. 

"This conversation is over, young lady." Stella said sternly.

"NOW GO BACK TO BED AMD NEVER SPEAK ABOUT THAT IMP LOVING BASTARD EVER AGAIN!"

"I hate you!" Octavia shouted before running to the bed to hide herself underneath the blanket before bawling her eyes out.

With an angry sigh, she and the guards head to the door, she opened and slammed it loudly.

"You better not let her leave this room until morning." she threatened the guards with a terrifying glare.

"Yes, your highness!" the duo said in unison with a bit of fear in their voice. 

With that, she heads back to her bedroom. Coming close to Hunter, he stoped recording and hid himself at the darkest part of the hallway and shut his eyes.

Fortunately, she was too pissed to notice. Hunter then wiped off the sweat of his forehead caused by the fear with his palm. After that, he threw a signal stone into the ground making enough noise just for the guards to hear. The guard on the right side of the door signalled to the guard on the left to check out who the thrower is. The guard slowly approached to where Hunter is as he took out his hanki and apply more sleeping potion liquid onto it. 

With the guard getting close to Hunter, he was swiftly grabbed by the experienced bounty hunter who was shortly fell asleep from the liquid. The guard who saw his partner get taken away, began running towards Hunter who punch the him in throat. Unable to recover from the punch, Hunter remove his helmet and punch him out cold. With both guards taken down, Hunter put the signal stone into his pocket and then dragged them to Octavia's bedroom and opened the door. 

The owl girl who heard the commotion outside was about to scream in shock before Hunter place his hand on her mouth with his finger on his lips and she started to recognize him.

"Wait, Hunter?! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to take you home. Your father has trusted me on this." Hunter replied.

Octavia knew Hunter briefly from the time he took up the job to protect her dad and her in Loo Loo Land and when Blitzo does not really want to see Stolas, sent him over instead. Though she is not close to him, both are rather friendly with one another and Hunter treating her like as if she was his niece.

"So." Hunter asked as he dragged the guards to the closet. 

"Do you trust me in getting out?"

"Honestly, no. But since my dad really trusted you and you have been kind to me, guess I will follow you. Anything than to spend a day with that selfish bitch." she said crossing her arms. 

"But first, I need to change out off my night clothes. Mind if you give me privacy?" she asked.

"Ok. but hurry up." Hunter said as he went to check if Stella, the servants or guards are heading to the bedroom.

Fortunately, no one came. When Octavia is dressed in her pink dress with yellow stars on it and her beanie with the yellow looking tiara, Hunter once again put bandage onto her eyes to decrease her purple eye glow and led her to the window which he entered. 

"Okay Octavia. This is going to be insane but we need to rappel down the wall and head to the dug hole in the garden. Once we are out of the magic dome, we can use the signal stone with no anti-magic from stopping us. Don't worry, Via. Just look and me and everything will be ok" Hunter told her. 

"Okay Hunter, let's do it. " she said though with a hint of uncertainty.

Hunter then tightened the rope on the pillar next to the window and throw it. The rope he brought was ridiculously long such that the end of the rope is about 3 meters from the ground. 

He then tied the rope onto Octavia's and his waist with another rope. He then checked that the ropes are not loose before they make their descent down the wall. As Hunter is still rappelling downwards, Stella's head guard noticed the rope tied on the pillar. The head guard who wears amour with red lines on it and has red pauldron on his shoulders. He has black feathers and red eyes underneath the amour.He communicated with his fellow guards that an intruder is their midst and to be on high alert especially those at the garden before cutting the rope with his Halbred.

Hunter was still rappelling down the wall when he felt the rope being cut causing both him and Octavia to fall. As the owl girl scream in horror, Hunter grabbed her in mid-air and faces his back towards the tall trees and the ground below to reduce damage inflicted to her from the fall. After being hit left and right from the tree trunks, he landed on the ground with a loud thud, feeling a searing pain on his right ribcage.

(Background music: Lost in thoughts by MazinMark began to play at 0.15)

Hunter curs the rope using his claws and both made a run towards the hole dug by Hunter. He then dugged the hole and tells her to go first as he replace the current magazine of his silenced glock with a extended mag. Before he could enter the hole, Hunter's sixth sence was tingling before the shot of the rifle was heard. Delfly dodging the bullet, he shot his glock at the guard who shot his rifle and aimed at the guard who was armed with a heaven looking sword. Unfortunately, he ricocheted the bullets with ease as he slowly approach him.

"Go and wait for me in the forest! I will hold him off!" Hunter shouted as he continued shooting the guard.

She did what she was told and headed towards the forest.

"If anyone is nearby, I have made contact with the intruder and he is going to escape with the girl! He is armed and dangerous!" the guard shouted repeatedly hoping anyone nearby heard him. 

Hunter with his sensitive hearing began to hear cawing and shouting sounds as their form of communication that indeed there is an infiltrator. Hunter not wanting to spend anymore time with the ricocheting guard, uses his right hand to swiftly draw his revolver, shot him dead in the eye. The guard now with a large gaping hole on his left eye, dropped the sword and with his twitching hand, clutched onto his blown off eye before falling onto the ground. 

Hunter then got into the dug hole and headed towards the forest just when the pink magic shield began to disappear, more guards start to head to where they were and the caws and shouts becoming more loud and frequent. He then fired the remaining bullets at his pursuers hoping that the bullet hit them or they are intimidated by the noice. However, the guards continued their persue.

Spotting a river, he put his fedora and his guns into his duffle bag, before plunging Octavia and himself into the water. He made a few hand signs to get to hold her breath and not to move. Most of the guards passed by the river either by flying, running by the river or jumping over. When all seemed to be gone, the head guard stood by the river for the while as he suspects that they may have hid in the river, Hunter looking up noticed him and signal to her to hold a bit longer. 

Thanks to the dark and the trees' reflection on the water, the head guard did not see them and moved elsewhere. 

(Background music: Lost in thoughts stopped playing at 1.15)

Hunter confident that they were gone, nodded at her as they swam out of the river. Gasping for air, they made to one of the alleyway so that Hunter can inform Stolas that he has succeeded. As he searched his pocket, dread loomed all over his face as he feared the worse. The signal stone is lost from the fall or in the river. He then searched through his bag for his phone only to find out is broken from the fall.

"No. No. This can't be happening. This can't be happening." he muttered to himself as he realize that both source of communication are gone.

What's worse is that Octavia would later meet up with the worst people in hell and endanger her life because of him.

"FUCK!"


	6. Mall Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no forms of communication, his difficult mission to protect Octavia continues. Now that everyone in hell is going to go after them, he decided to go to the mall to make themselves unrecognizable. It would not hurt to have a simple trip to the mall. However, Stella's head guard has other plans to quicken the search...

"Fuck!" Hunter yelled.

His shout caused the citizens nearby to wake up and open their windows to see what was the commotion all about. Hunter and Octavia stood still like deer stuck in headlights as they were seen by them in the alleyway. At that time, the duo thought they would recognize Octavia and call the authorities (though they most likely don't give shit about such cases) .

Fortunately, the darkness had made it hard for the citizens to have a proper view of their looks (though they can still see their eyes glow in the dark) and due to being tired as hell, decided to just go back to bed and some shook their heads in annoyance as he had disturb them from their sleep.

"What's Wrong?" Octavia worriedly.

"Well, princess. I have lost the signal stone your father gave to me and my phone is damaged. So we cannot get back to Stolas for quite a while and we will be like criminals on the run." Hunter replied.

"Shit! Out of places to put that bloody stone, my duffel bag or in my clothes even in my underwear. Out of places to keep it, I decided to be an idiot thinking that putting it in my bloody pocket is a good idea!" he yelled and cursed at himself.

"Hunter, keep it down. We do not want to let alert anymore people around here especially when the guards could be nearby." Octavia reminded.

"I would want compensation for this but I need you to focus and come up your plan B." she said.

"Ok. Sorry. So since we are going out here for tonight and we are drenched, we are going to get ourselves dry clothes." Hunter said as they head to a nearby clothes shop that was closed for tonight.

"But... it is closed." she reminded Hunter as she points at the sign that says "It's closed so DO NOT BREAK IN YOU IMPATIENT ASSHOLES! We mean **IT!** ".

" So what? We are not going to wait. We have more important priority than them." Hunter said as he punched the door knob with his enhanced strength.

"Hunter! Are we seriously going to break in and steal clothes?!" she whispered softly.

" Relax princess, I will pay for them. Not only, we can prevent catching a cold, we also need them to disguise ourselves." Hunter answered nonchalantly as he headed in.

"What are you waiting for?" Hunter asked as Octavia reluctantly goes inside.

After searching for the right sizes and appropriate clothing, they went to seperate changing rooms and use the clothes that they are not going to wear to dry themselves (Hunter suggested the method of drying). As they were changing, Hunter groaned in pain as his adrenaline had long worn off and clutched on his right ribcage area.

"Hunter! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"This is nothing princess. I have gone through much worse and more painful experience so many times that it makes it the least painful and bearable in comparison." Hunter assured her as he struggle to put on his shirt without agitating the pain.

Octavia now wears light blue jeans with a few thorns, a black shirt with a skull with the two guns forming an x sign in each eye sockets with Rose's at the bottom of the shirt. The words just underneath the skull says "Roses and Guns" And she wore a black hoodie to cover her face and hair(She used the hair band Hunter had found and gave to her to make her hair into a ponytail). 

Meanwhile, Hunter wore black Jeans, a dark-blue shirt with words that says "Don't take shit from other demons", a leather jacket and wore a cap that says "F**k Da Police!". With that, they put their still wet clothes into Hunter's duffle bag. As they leave, Hunter put his spare cash and an anonymous note of apology next to the cash register before closing the door behind them. 

"Are we going to stay in someone else's home?" Octavia asked once again as they head towards the apartment room in which Hunter hid in before the infiltration.

"Don't worry, nobody lives here." he reassured her as they went inside.

"Go get some sleep princess, tomorrow's going to be a long day." Hunter said as he lead her to the bedroom. 

Octavia, getting tired, did not ask him questions for tonight and slept. Hunter, not needing the shovel anymore, remove it from his bag to decrease the weight. He then put the bag one side and slept on the sofa whilst taking a last smoke and rubbing his affected ribcage area for tonight. He stared blankly at the roof and the window, thinking how Stolas react when he finally completed the mission whether he would be happy to see them alive or pissed that Hunter had endangered his star fire's life before falling asleep.

The next morning, Hunter and Octavia discuss about their next course of action as they drank water and ate the remaining mooncakes. Hunter carried his duffle bad as he told her that they would go to the mall to fully disguise themselves and then would probably find some place to get themselves passports to get past the immigration checkpoint in Sin city to head Stolas' palace in Pentagram City.

"We are on the run and you think that it is the best time to go shopping? Wouldn't We be caught faster if we do?" she asked as she questioned Hunter's decision.

"Look, lady. We are going to the mall for two reasons. One, we can get all we needed in one place. Second, the mall is so crowded and everyone will be busy shopping. Once we got in full disguises, they will sure see us as as either father, daughter or boyfriend, girlfriend kind of people." Hunter replied.

"If you say so..." she said.

They then got on the motorcycle of the target Hunter had slained and set off for the mall.

 **Meanwhile, at Stella's mansion** , the guards are informing her about their progress of the search.

"So did you managed to catch that bastard who took my daughter?" Stella asked softly but filled with her held back wrath.

"No..." the guards answered. 

That answer is enough to get Stella into rage. As she yelled in anger, she grabbed the nearest object she can get her hands on (even one of guard's helmet) and threw them in all directions( some hitting the poor guards in the process).

"YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF SHITS! YOU CALLED YOURSELF THRUSTWORTHY GUARDS WHEN YOU COULD NOT EVEN DO THAT ONE FUCKING JOB OF FINDING OCTAVIA! WHY THE FUCK DID I PAY YOU BASTARDS FOR?! TO FUCK AROUND?! I WOULD FIRE YOU PATHETIC LOT BY NOW IF YOU'RE NOT LOYAL TO ME! SO DO ME A FAVOR, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE AND NEVER COME BACK UNTILL YOU FIND THOSE TWO BASTARDS ON THE RUN!" she yelled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" she shouted.

Coming iinto the room is Stella's head guard.

"What happen here?" the head guard asked as he scanned the messed up room with objects strewn all over the place and some broken by her angry tantrum.

"Nothing much except THAT YOUR GUARDS ARE SO FUCKING INEPT IN THEIR JOBS!" she answered angrily, scaring the shit out of the guards.

"So Styfe, what is you want to tell me?" she asked as she calms down and swallow the stress relief pills and drank water."

"Your highness, my men and I have spoke to a few locals near our mansion. They have spotted a red and purple glow in the dark last night and faintly saw the looks of the wolf in the dark. Also, one of the clothes store had been raided and some clothes were stolen and wet. If my estimation are correct, they are heading to other stores or even the mall to get proper disguises. Either way, I have a feeling that they have not gotten far." he reported.

"So how are we going to find them with so many places they could be at?" Stella enquired. 

"Well, for all the small shops, the guards will search for them in twos while the rest of the guards and I will go to Mustafar mall. We can get more people to help us in our search. We can get 666news to report about this kidnap case so that everyone in hell would know about this. We can even hire Hell's police force to tag along. As to entice the citizens of hell to search for those two, we can give them incentive. **Money**!" he suggested. 

"But you do not need to necessary pay them money to those low in the hierarchy, we can even give them fake money or something. Your decision, your highness." he said as he kneeled and bowed to her.

"Styfe..."she paused.

"That's is one of the greatest plan you have ever come up with. You being a brainstormer and a genius is the reason why you are my favourite guard. You are smart as always." she praised Styfe in a subtle flirty tone and stroke her hand on the chin area of his helmet.

"Thank you your highness, I will not fail you." Styfe replied.

"Oh I know you won't. It is your men that I am more worried about..." she said as she stared daggers at the guards who were still in the room.

"Dismissed." She said with a wave of her hand as all the guards bowed and bolted or flew out of the room while the head guard just simply walk away to inform his guards of the plan.

"Another thing, Styfe." she said

"Yes? " he asked as he turned to her.

"Get in contact with the police while I call the 666news to have a surprise broadcast. As for the reward, I will manage it. Just focus on finding the two." she said.

"Yes, your highness." he answered before going off.

**Few hours later at Hell's police department.**

In the "discussion" hall, enough space for 150 people, all ranks of the police force ranging from the recruits, privates, captain, deputy and the superintendent, were discussing among themselves of what mission they are going to do later. The commissioner who has features of a lion finally arrived on stage with his laptop in hand to show his colleagues his plans through PowerPoint slides.

"Alright listen up." he commanded in a booming voice causing everyone to stop to look at him.

"My fellow colleagues, today is an important mission that we cannot screw up." he said as he turned on his laptop and the visualizer. Today, Princess Stella has entrusted us to rescue her daughter, Octavia from the kidnapper, possibly Hunter." he then showed them a pictures of Hunter, one with his body facing away from the camera with his revelvor out and the other with Hunter in his enraged mode slashing and ripping the intestines from his victim and his eyepatch missing revealing a bulging dark red pupil on his red eye which is nearly covered with his veins. 

Most of his colleagues upon seeing pictures of Hunter had lose their calm demeanour and began to feel scared. Some scream in horror that they are going to die and ran around, others fell off their chair in fear, some were etched to their seats wide eyed with horror in their eyes. Meanwhile those who are overconfident or are seasoned veterans just stared and shook in disappointment that they are acting like pussys over the pictures.

"Enough!" He yelled and everyone in the room regained their composure and they once again got back to his attention.

"I know he is a feared bounty of all time ... and has killed overlords too. But I tell you, we are more SKILLED, EXPERIENCED and BETTER EQUIPPED than him." he said with confidence as .

" Remember that the overlords he killed are considered less powerful and low teir. And besides, he tends to work alone, I am sure we can overwhelm him soon enough." he said as he tried to raise morale to his men.

" But one of the overlords he killed has power to turn people into stone and I think her name is... merduza?" the deputy who looks like a deer reminded him with bit of fear in his voice.

" DAMMIT MARK. DON'T REMIND THEM OF THAT!" he yelled as he slammed his hands onto the announcement table.

"Sorry. Just stating the fact, sir." the deer sinner named mark apologised timidly.

"Anyway, she promised us a generous sum of money to whoever got them first as a reward. Not only that, we will get the bounty for killing Hunter and I will also provide a 2 months off work. How's that for a job?" he asked.

Some who were scared, were now excited about the prospect of being rewarded handsomely, began to raise their hand and oromised him that they will do their best while the veteran and confident ones once again shook their heads at them as they want to take up the mission due to greed.

"Sorry, sir. I would rather live to see another day then to get this 'reward" said one of the captains.

"So do I. Not worth it. Screw it." were the comments said by the others who were still scared to risk their lives for the misssion, left the hall to go back to what they were doing.

"Your lost!" he said in a mocking tone at his colleagues who left the hall.

"Okay, now that I got a confirmed number taking part on the mission, let's get down to the plan." he said, showing them the map of the Mustafar mall.

"We will meet with Stella's head guard, Styfe and his men and we along with them will be split into 4 groups. I will be working closely with Stella's head guard, Styfe. Any questions?" he asked, everyone who remained all yelled "No sir!" in unison.

" Great! Then let's get ourselves armed and armoured up." he said as they make their way to the armory.

( **Back to Octavia and Hunter**.)

Hunter had stopped and parked his motorcycle at the distance as he observed the mall for a stealthy entrance. 

"Let's go, Via. We are entering the mall at the back." he said as he lead her to the empty, unguarded staircase. As they make their to the floor to the stores to fully disguise themselves, they met face to face with 2 mall security guards who were on their smoke break. Before they could do anything, Hunter grabbed both their heads and hit them hard against each other knocking them out cold.

With the guards dealt with, they head into the mall. As the mall has a yearly "Spludge your money" event, the music "Bad Energy" by SayMaxWell blared from the speakers to get the shoppers to be in a spendthrift mood.

The duo made their way to the stores to complete their disguises. Octavia has applied makeup on her face to look human and apply green contact lense to conceal her true eye color. Meanwhile, Hunter got himself human skin mask and human skin gloves.

Afterwards, they went to SnareFunks to take a break from being on the move.

As they drank vanilla latte and croissants, Hunter would try to not to think about the trouble he is going to face later by trying to have a casual conversation with her. 

" ...so when you were taken away, your father is so depressed that he ate about 20 and a half tube of ice cream for comfort. Surprised that he is not fat or sick from eating them!" he snickered as he sipped his drink.

" Well, I kind of expect him to be emotional as he acts like that when it comes to me being missing or hurt but I never thought he would binge eat. Furthermore, he would usually go for healthy food choices and not want to indulge himself in ice cream. He was the same dork who is restrictive to what I eat. The irony." she mused as they burst into laughter. 

Just then, from the corner from his eye he saw someone familiar from the distance and signal to her to not to look outside. Sure enough, Styfe, the commissioner along with his some his guards and Hell policemen were searching for their target. Fortunately, due to their disguise and the mall being too crowded, they walk past the cafe. 

Just before Hunter could do anything, the familiar news tune began to play on the SnareFunks television. The screen then shows woman with blond hair with white skin in a red dress and a man in a gas mask wore a suit and also has blond hair.

"Good morning! My name is Katie Killjoy!" she said.

" And my name is Tom Trench!" he said shortly after.

"We have an interesting case that has happened last night. Princess Stella Goetia's daughter has been kidnapped and she is worried sick for her well being." she reported before the studio's editors show how Octavia looks like by using one of the photo given by Stella. 

"And she would need all of you to help her get back her daughter. And she said that they be rewarded a large sum of **cash."** she said as the studio's editors then showed a photo of her servant holding an opened up suitcase revealing money.

"Isn't it enticing, Tom?" she asked' looking at Tom Trench. 

"Yes! An offer that cannot be refused. It will sure be a wild goose chase for the reward. Or should I say... wild owl chase." Tom commented as he awkwardly laugh.

Katie unimpressed by Tom usual failed attempt to be a comedian takes a hammer from underneath the table and hit him his knee.

"AH fuuu.. ck!" he yelled in pain as he try to endure the pain.

"Your jokes are awful as always..." she said before looking at the camera.

" Now onto Jeffery's cooking segment!" she said with her ungenuine interest before the cannibal cook reveals himself.

Everyone in the cafe began discussing agmost themselves of the kidnapping case earlier. Others were discussing who did that, their intentions and how he carry it out. Other were looking around aimlessly some looking at where Octavia was sitting mainly because of her owl tail and her height in which she cover up with her hoodie to not make eye contact with them.

"We have to get moving!" Hunter said in a whisper.

Hunter then leads her out of the cafe before being stopped by the policemen who just entered.

"Halt! We need to check if Octavia is here." one of them spoke as he faced Hunter and approached him.

"I would need your girlfriend to remove her makeup and to remove contact lenses if she has any to see if she's the one we are looking for." he said.

" Who the hell do you think you are saying my girl is like that rich snob?! You are ruining our outing and you dare ask her to remove her makeup which she spent a long time and effort doing it?! Piss off and annoy someone else!" Hunter yelled and tried to act like a hooligan with boston accent. ( His acting as a hooligan is terrible.)

"Listen here, if you two do not cooperate, I'm afraid I have to bring you to my commissioner." he warned putting his pistol on Hunter's forehead and the two policemen behind him began to reload their guns at him.

"Guess I have to resort to deperate measures too..." Hunter answered as he unstealth his wrisk blade on his left wrist.

He then slashed the police throat and shot the policemen behind him with his silenced glock.

The customers in the cafe began to scurry out of the cafe and shout in horror as the fight happened. He then grabbed her hand and lead her to the carpark to get themselves a getaway vehicle. Meanwhile, Styfe who just arrived outside the cafe saw the duo leaving the store, informed his men that they are going downstairs before following suit.

(Propellerheads - Spybreak! began to play at 0.18)

As they hurriedly run down the escalators, accidently pushing and shoving people, the mall security guards and the policemen began to shoot at the duo. Hunter than grab her tightly and run, facing his back at the shooters so that she would not be hurt. Fortunately, most of the bullets missed either because they do not want to hit the shoppers or they had aim of a stormtrooper. It is mostly the latter.

When one of the escalator was very crowded and the shooters are on pursuit, he carried her bridal style. Ignoring her demands to be put down this instant, he dashed to the middle of the elevator which he slide on. The onlookers were taken aback by what's happening. Some who are on their phones recorded it. They did not know what was going on and some thought they were part of the cast of an upcoming action movie.

(Propellerheads - Spybreak! stop playing)

Styfe who witnessed them getting past the crowded escalator spoke on the phone again. 

"Any guards on level 1, we have them heading to the carpark! I repeat! They are heading to the park! If you catch them, meet us at underground carpark level 3!" he shouted.

"Roger that..." the guard who has bandages tilted to one side of his head to support a recentangular gauze on his blown off eye, answered before turning off.

" That bastard is heading for the carpark! Move it!" he commanded his platoon as they darted to where Hunter is.

Scene cuts back to Hunter trying to deal with the police as soon as possible as they kept suppressing fire at him. While all of this is happening, the guards took the opportunity to take her and enter the elevator. Hunter who heard her scream for help and being forcibly taken into the elevator. Hunter then activated his beast mode to brutally take out the policemen who had him pinned down. 

Once done, he turned back to normal and head to the lift area. He was about to take the stairs when a fat pig sinner was somehow stuck at the staircase door, forcing Hunter to wait for another lift.

"Fat bloody bastard..." he mumbled as he punched the sinner's stomach before press spamming the lift button. While pressing, he noticed that the lift the guards took had not stop at all and reached "G3" and he estimated that they are heading to carpark level 3.

Just then, a lift door opened and inside were a group of 3 policemen, one of which is heavily armoured, the captain with amour only covering his chest.

Before they could do anything, Hunter rushed into the elevator and fought them in close quarters. Hunter bend, break or detached their guns as he uses his enhanced strength to punch them or slash them with his sharp claws, causing them to stagger and giving them a hard time to recover from the pain and he even broke the mouth part of the armoured police helmet.

He then slashed the policeman's stomach open so wide that his intestines began to fall out. He yelled in pain as he helplessly try to place them back into his stomach. As one of the policemen accidentally press "G2" button during the struggle earlier, the lift stopped and Hunter roughly pushed the officer whoose stomach was slashed out of the elevator. Before he could finish him off, the captain pounced on him and hit Hunter's head repeatedly with his baton. Due to his high pain endurance and being mentally used to it, he did not give a shit about it.

Hunter then casually moonwalks back into the lift and gave a cutthroat gesture to the bleeding out policeman threatening that he would slice his throat off the next time they meet before the lift door closed on him. Once, the baton guard is near the lift wall, Hunter headbutted him so hard that he felt as though he has a "splitting headache" (Get it?) and the lift temporary shook. Feeling as though his head was split into half, he lost his grip on him and cried out in pain. Before, Hunter could kill him, his sixth sense was tingling. He dodged a taser shot by an another policeman causing the other to be electrocuted instead. Hunter unsealth his wrisk blade and slashed off his throat, followed by the tazered guy's throat. 

When the lift finally reached the "G3", he exited the lift with walls and floor stained with blood and rest his back against the wall of the lobby to take a much needed rest before running off to catch up the guards.

While all of this is happening, the guards were struggling to get Octavia to the rendezvous meetup point.

"Let go of me, you bastards! I don't want to see that bitch again!" she yelled as she tries to be free of their grip by kicking them or trying to run off.

"Shut up! We have spent a lot time and effort to get you back to the mansion, you ungrateful bi"... the bandaged shouted.

Before he could finish his sentence, a rifle shot was heard and hit one of the Stella's guards in the exposed neck. Hunter was quite a distance from them as he unloaded a bullet casing after shooting a normal bullet. The armoured policeman who was with them attempted to shoot Hunter with his assault rifle before getting shot in the head by a piercing bullet killing him. The bandaged guard told the guard to keep close to Octavia and told the other to get ready to attack.

"Come out asshole and fight!" The bandaged guard bellowed. 

Hunter then strapped with lever action rifle on his back as he headed towards them.

" **YOU**!" the bandaged guard said with venom in his voice.

"So you are that asshole who shot my eye!" he said in an enraged tone as he pointed to his blown off eye.

Hunter, even though he knew what he was talking about, decided to feign ignorance.

"Do I know you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes you do, fucker!" You are the one who took Octavia and shot me in the fucking **EYE**! " he said exasperately.

"Oh! So you are that guy! No wonder you look familiar. All that fighting and running must have make me forget about you." he scoffed. 

"Okay cyclops, tell you what. If you know what's good for you, you will hand her over. My orders are not to hurt you. My mission is to take back to her real home. So please let her go and you won't be hurt." he suggested with both hands raised.

" I am not handing this unappreciative brat to you, you fucking savage! And my name is not cyclops! My name is Hark!" he shouted.

"Do you have any idea who I am, cyclops? This guy you going to fight with? I have killed lots of bastards who deserve death such as corrupted politicians, bounty hunters and even overlords in hell. I also recently killed a bunch of cops just now. You should have seen what I did to those cops in that lift. " he said before he gets rudely interrupted.

"THAT'S IT! I am going to shove the sword up your stomach and then cut you in half while you are still alive!" he yelled.

" Bring it on then." he said indifferently as he dropped his duffel bag to one side and punch the air to show off his skills like a boxer before preping himself to fight.

Upon doing a beckoning hand sign, Hark and his fellow guard charged forward and try to attack with their melee weapons at different angles. Hunter with many years of experience in fighting and close combat, dodged all their strikes with ease before punching Hark on the bandaged eye causing him to caw in pain and try to soothe the pain by going to one corner. 

The guard then tried to shove the spear into Hunter's stomach but Hunter dodged the attack and broke his right arm. As he yelled and held his arm, Hunter uses all the force onto his leg and broke his leg. With his leg broken, he fell onto the ground crying as he was terribly crippled and that it was too painful.

"Are you sure you still want to fight me? You guys are unable to have a single slash on my body and I have your guard friend here crippled." Hunter said as he pointed at the guard who was on the ground, clutching onto his broken bones and cried like a baby.

"Well... you are indeed a skilled fighter and dodge all our attacks ... but let's end this fucking fight!" Hark said as he dropped his sword and took out two heaven knives from his knife sheaths. 

"No holding back!" he said as he point one of the knives at Hunter. 

"Sigh...Your choice. Your funeral. " Hunter said as he shoke his head with disappointment at the guard's stupid decision before he does the beckoning gesture again.

This time, Hark has become more aggressive and attack him more quickly as he managed to slash him a few times but still not able to stab him. Hunter who was holding back dodge and occassionally let himself get slashed before punching the knife out of his left hand. He punched it so hard the knife had gone quite a distance away from the knife wielding guard. 

He then tried to slash him before attempting to stab Hunter in the stomach with his knife which Hunter had swiftly grabbed his hand and restrain the guard's hand movement. It was now a struggle between trying to stab his stomach and holding the hand back until the guard was pinned onto the carpark pillar. 

With that, Hunter took the opportunity to lift the guard's hand up to his eye level and direct the knife towards his other eye. Before the guard realized what Hunter was doing, the knife was plunged into his eye, making him blind. As the blind guard run around like a headless chicken, he cussed and wished death upon the bounty hunter before being run over by the car.

He then cracked his fingers and neck before sharpening his claws to assert dominance on the guard who was next to the goth owl. The guard dropped his weapon and with both of his hand raised, let her go. 

"Come on, Via! We have to get out of here before the rest arrive!" Hunter said with urgency.

Just as he said that, the guards and the police came out of the lifts and announced their presence.

Hunter then grabbed her hand, took his duffle bag and ran away from them. As he ran deeper into the carpark, he spotted Travis, the taxi driver, packing groceries into the car. Hunter having no choice went towards him. He took his car keys and shoved him aside. Putting his duffle bag at the back of the car where Octavia is sitting, Hunter sped off, leaving Travis cursing at him and that he would strangle him if he saw him. The pursuers who noticed the speeding car move to one side to avoid being run over. The policemen attempted to shoot the vehicle hoping to stop it. However, it still move fast, forcing them to get out off the way with one of the policeman being unfortunately hit by Hunter and was sent sprawling on the ground. They once again fired at the back of the car as the car left "G3".

"SON OF THE BITCH!" the commissioner cursed, throwing his gun onto the ground in anger.

He then told the police to get in their vehicle catch up with Hunter and informed the sniper to stand by and get ready. Styfe was pissed over the fact that the police and the guards including himself had allowed Hunter to escape. He then contacted Stella that Hunter has just escaped the mall...


	7. Sewer Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Octavia barely escaped from the highway pursuit as they make their way to the sewers as an alternate route to Stolas' palace but a familiar group of people Hunter met before is still around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter ever of this story...  
> This chapter has near rape and girl being molested.

(" 'Mario 64 Final Bowser Rock mix' by jhalkompwdr" at 0.27 begins to play.)

Hunter was swerving left and right, driving past the slow vehicles with the Hell's police vehicles on their tail behind them, trying to get close to Hunter's getaway vehicle to ram their vehicle onto it until it is damaged. Police sirens reverberated in the air reminding Hunter of the bleak fact that he was in the highway chase with an important passenger on board. A news helicopter came in to record the live footage of the event.

At one of the rooftop, the humanoid looking Pterodactyl with green skin and wings, is attaching the parts of his Barrett M82 sniper rifle and preparing to shoot Hunter. Once in view, he took the shot and had seemingly missed as the car is still moving. He then growled in annoyance as he began to reload his gun. Hunter was focusing on getting past the vehicles in front of him and trying not to crash into them when the sniper bullet pierced through the car windshield and grazed the left side of Hunter's head. However, his focus on trying get the police to lose track of them and the adrenaline had cause Hunter to be oblivious to his injury.

Octavia who ducked for cover after the shot, got up only to have her eyes widen and gasped in shock. The left side of his head had parts of his hair, flesh and skull blown off and his brain at that area is exposed. 

"Hunter... your head..." Octavia tries to tell Hunter about the injury while trying not to gag at the sight.

He then looked at the rear-view mirror to see how bad it was and just simply focused back on the road.

"Hunter.. is it painful?" she said worridly before Hunter shouted back.

"I have more important priorities here than to care about this petty injury! Not only I have to escape from the police and not crash into any vehicles, now I have to avoid sniper fire!" 

He then heard a loud sniper shot rang out and abruptly severed to the left causing the bullet to hit the empty front seat next to Hunter. Soon enough, they finally passed the building the sniper was on and could now focus on the road. The sniper cursed at himself for missing the shots as he tries to have a precise shot of the tyre. With his eyes closed and breathing in, he then shot his rifle and had successfully punctured the tyre. Hunter suddenly lost control of the car tried to avoid getting into a fatal crash. Having no other choice, he was forced to crash into the alleyway.

(" 'Mario 64 Final Bowser Rock mix' by jhalkompwdr" stoos at 1.30.)

"Yes!" the sniper said as he pumped his fist into the air for being able to make such a shot before flying his way to another roof to have a better angle to shoot Hunter. The police trucks and cars stopped near Hunter's crashed car. The policemen got out off their vehicles, armed themselves and headed in. Styfe and his guards who were in one of the police trucks got out and let the police do the work.

(Scene cuts to the living room in Hazbin Hotel)

The Hazbin Hotel inhabitants were watching the live footage out of interest or just simply watch out of boredom like Husk. Alastor who was standing at one corner of the room just grinned wider at the event happening on TV as it is entertaining watch.

(Scene cuts back to the crashed car in the alleyway.)

Hunter who regained his composure uses his strength to forcibly open the car doors to free himself, take his bag and the owl girl who was unconscious. He then carried and gently place her against the wall to get her into a comfortable resting position. Hunter began to take out his Henry .45-70 Lever Action rifle, loads heaven bullets and attached the scope on it.

He then kept an eye out for the sniper who had gave him so much trouble earlier. Sure enough, the police sniper and just arrived on the roof of the building opposite the alleyway. Hunter then concentrated and fired at the sniper. The bullet Hunter had shot, pierced the scope of the sniper rifle and then through his right side of the head leaving a large gaping hole on his right eye and the back of his head. With that, he dropped dead.

The policemen upon hearing the shot rushed into the alleyway and opened fire. Hunter then reloaded and lie down on the ground as he aimed for the next target who he successfully killed. He killed about 3 policemen before their return fire is too much for him to shoot back. Just then, Octavia had regained consciousness from the concussion from the crash earlier. He then told her to find the manhole cover to enter the sewer as he hastily craft 3 makeshift molotov cocktail by using vodka bottles that still have liquid contents in it and rags strewn around. Once done crafting, he light the first two molotov and threw at the policemen who were close to him.

Those who were unfortunate to be struck by them were screaming in pain, and ran around to desperately put out the fire. In the midst of doing so, they accidently set their men on fire too.The pain was unbearable as the amour is heating them on the inside especially at the chest area. He then threw the last molotov at the opened dumbster to hopefully block the path due to growing flames. However, the dumbster unexpectedly blew up as some idiot has left an explosive canister in there. The explosion had "killed" or injured those close to the explosion area and the rest of the policemen including the commissioner were blown away by the knockback of the explosion. This gave Hunter an opportunity to get to Octavia who had just found the manhole. Both entered with Hunter closing it just as the policemen entered the alleyway where the manhole is.

Now with them in the sewer, the duo could take a much needed break and Hunter, with the help from Octavia, bandaged his head to cover the gaping hole.

"Sorry for yelling at you. I did not mean too. It's just that I was in a stressful situation that time in which I had to focus three things at once. Protecting you, dodging sniper fire and outrun the police. " Hunter apologized with a bit of regret in his voice as his head was bandaged.

"That's ok, Hunter. I would yell at you too." she reassured.

"I wish you took a different method in dealing with the guards and the police though." she said with a bit of disappointment. 

"Trust me, Via. The cops here are very corrupt and would only do protection and security to those who pay them. To me, they are just mercenaries disguised as law enforcers. As for the guards, the ones who got shot are killed by normal bullets, so they will heal and come back in a few days or in weeks." he said.

Once done with bandaging his head, Hunter then smoked as he lookwd at the map of hell that has Pentagram City in the middle with other areas such as Cannibal colony, Lust Plagus, Sin city, Imp city and Red Sea beach surrounding it. He then estimated the direction they needed to go in the sewer as he dragged his finger from Sin city to Pentagram city before they set off.

("Cyrptic Temple" by punk7890 plays for the first 10 seconds as an ambience sound.) Hunter peek his head out from the corner with his colt Diamondback in hand as he looked to see if coast is clear before moving forward. The duo had gone quite deep into the sewers and had been walking for an hour or so. As they moved along, they heard some people chatting from the distance and he led her to some sewer corridor to hide from them. The two sinners who were talking away were part of the sewer civilization. They both wore brown roman cloaks covering most of their body except for their hand and face. One of them hold the torchlight and carried the scavenging bag.

"Dammit! I cannot believe they are sending us to Imp City, one of the poorly developed cities of all hell again! They have low quality items and gear! They don't even have good food! Even the bread is of shitty quality like being so fucking mouldy!" one of the tall male sewer civilian ranted.

"True. But at least it is one of the least guarded places in hell. Cities like Lust Plagus and Sin city are very hard places to scavenge and kidnap victims especially when there are police and guards up there. At least, in Imp City, most of those retards are stupid and weak. If they saw us, we can dispose them that easily and none would care. To me, it's a simple job for us." the short female sewer civilian wearing a red hockey mask commented as she tries to find advantages of the tasks they were given.

"Don't care if it is easy, May! I would rather go to Pentagram city in the middle of their 'territorial war'!" he yelled back, still pissed over the fact that they have to go to Imp city.

Taking two pickaxes that were still in his duffel bag, he then attack the unexpecting sewer couple in quick strikes killing the male and injuring the female efficiency.

"Tell us the direction to your hideout or else you will be killed! **Permanently!** " he threatened as he unsealth his angel wrist blade onto her neck.

"Ok! Ok! Fine! Go forward about 100 steps from here turn left, turn right, left right, then straight. You will get there but you will not be able to get out of here Ali..." she answered before Hunter plunged his pickaxe into her head.

Hunter then take off their clothes except for their undergarments to disguise themselves as the sewer people and Octavia wore the mask. Once they both changed into sewer people clothes, Hunter put their previous clothes into his duffel bag and threw their bodies into the sewer water. He make sure the cloak hid his revelvor and his wrisk blade before they head to their hideout. Hunter decided they should not enter yet so as not to raise suspicion as to why the scavengers they sent out to Imp city came back early and told her to remove her makeup. He then told her who these people are.

"So Octavia. The first time I made contact with the sewer civilization is when I had a fight with few gang members which just so happened to be on extermination day. In order to escape the exterminators, I entered the sewers. When I ventured deeper into the sewer, I learnt that not only that there are people underneath us but they are also a cult." he explained as she was shocked to hear that there's such cult all this while. 

"Anyway the last time I came here, I barely escape with my life only because their previous cult leader was too overconfident which allow me to kill him. I left as quickly as possible just when the cult members came back from scavenging. Needless to say, one of them was so pissed that the leader died as i could hear his scream from quite a distance. "

"But not to worry. Hopefully, they would let us pass and we can find the map of the sewers. If they found out we are not one of them, I will buy you some time to escape. And when you do, do not look back, keep running till you get near to the manhole that leads to Pentagram city." he instructed as she nodded in agreement. He then decided it is a right time to head to where the sewer people are. Outside of the sewer civilization, there are guards guarding the entrance which has bar and an openable metal door. They wore the armour of the policemen they kidnapped and are equipped with angelic spears.

"Halt! Where did you two come from?" the guard ask as he pointed at the disguised duo.

"May and I have just came back from the scavaging mission in Imp City and we mostly only found weapons and unable to get good food as Imp city is a shittiest place in hell." Hunter said, trying to imitate the sewer man's voice. 

"Then how come May is taller today?" the guard questioned, squinting his eyes in suspicion at Octavia.

"Oh that's because some overlord was up there for a visit for some reason and he decided to attack us for the hell of it. Thankfully, he had used a wrong spell on her thus making her taller. Her voice too.As for me, he fired a magic bolt shit on my face and left quite a scar. Isn't it crazy just now?" he replied to the guard before talking to Octavia.

"Yeah... we are fortunate that that crazy overlord was using wrong magic." she said neverously. 

The guard continued to stare at the duo seemingly unconvinced at his answer and attempted to kill them. Hunter slashed the guards exposed necks with his wrisk blade and threw them into the sewer water. With that, they head into the sewer civilization. Upon passing by a few rooms, they came across the big spacious part of the sewer that looks like a multi-purpose hall. Makeshift shops are made out of scraps to keep them upright and cloth for the roof. The stores catered to all the sewer people's needs such as supply exchange sector, the cinema area which simply has a vintage film projector film machine projector with seats and mats for them to sit down(These people are rather old fashioned and use still use such tech and it's not like the sewers have much places to use advanced technology down here.), a bunch of makeshift homes and tents.

As they saunter aimlessly around the "hall", they spotted a big hand written map of the sewer that indicates the path to all cities including Pentagram city. 

"This is it. All we need to do is to remember the exact path and you can finally be home. Your true home." Hunter muttered as he turned to look at her which she nodded in agreement.

As they try to head out of the sewer civilization area, the guard came to talk to them.

"There you are! Our lord, Havok has been waiting for you. Come with me!" he commanded as he attempted to drag Hunter by pulling his arm before he smacked it away. 

"Listen here. I have already told some of you that Imp city is one of the worse places to scavage. So May and I are going to other places like Pentagram city with or without his approval." he talked back at the guard.

"Your not one of us! You should damm well know the rules here and you two are physically different. Everyone! We have imposters right he..." he yelled before Hunter once again slashed the throat of the guard before making a run for it.

With the sewer people chasing them, he took out his desert eagle and a silenced glock from his duffel bag and fired at them. Once done killing them, they ran till they are just outside the civilization area that leads to Pentagram city. 

"Here take these and get out of here! Show your dad the thumbdrive. I will distract them!" Hunter said as he gave her the thumbdrive and his colt Diamondback to Octavia. 

"Hunter, I can't leave you! You will not make it out alive if you stay here!" she begged, trying to convince the bounty hunter to get out with her.

"Don't worry about me! I will find my way out!" he shouted as he reloaded his pistols and strapped his lever action rifle on his shoulder, ready to shoot the sewer people who are now aware of his presence.

"If you stay here, it will be all for nothing. Now go!" he said as he headed back in to the sewer civilization area.

Octavia hesitated and look at Hunter for the last time before whispering sorry and running away as far as she can.

("Burly Brawl" Matrix Reloaded ost begins to play)

The sewer people armed with guns and melees charged at Hunter. Hunter took down about 15 sewer people with his pistols and dodge their close and long range attacks with great dexterity before running out of ammo. As that was happening, the cult leader and his elite cult members watch the carnage in the dark part of the sewer. He then sharpen his claws and took out his machete and proceeded to slash those close to him. Suddenly, someone casted magic that causes Hunter to be pushed back and hit against the wall.

("Burly Brawl" Matrix Reloaded ost stops playing)

Before he could get back up, a magic bolt had struck Hunter on his right shoulder causing severe burnt mark followed by a barrage of magic bolts until Hunter fell onto the ground due to pain. It turns out that the leader of the sewer cult, Havok and his elite cult members (who wore angel exterminators armor they had scavage) were the ones who attack him. Havok, a lamb demon, wore a dark red cape and a red hockey mask which has tears like pattern from the bottom of eye hole to the bottom of the mask with an incompleted x sign painted on the eye area of the mask. The cult leader then saunter towards the injured bounty hunter with a smile on his face and then touched his head with his hand to access his memories.

"Well well. It is finally nice to meet you, Hunter. You have been quite infamous with the targets you had killed especially my old leader, Delmer and you burned our original ritual book!" he voice is filled with spite when mentioning his dead leader and the book

"Oh that guy. That guy deserved to die. I mean he gave you guys false hope and resorted to some stupid useless rituals. I cannot believe you guys are still alive after I killed that braindead retard that was your boss. I thought by burning it you, you guys will not need to rely on this stupid book. What are you going to do with me? Sacrifice me for your useless cause? That would be a totally creative way to kill me." he retorted with sarcasm.

The cult leader simply smile before grinning wider and more sadistic.

"Exactly what I have in mind." he said as he summoned the sledge hammer out of thin air to break his knee caps and elbows.

(Scene cuts back to Octavia.) Octavia was resting at one corner of the sewer and was catching her breath for she had run quite a distance. She had no clue whether she was heading the right way but any way is better than being close to the sewer people. Just as she was about to move on, she heard a group of 5 sewer people who had just finished their scavenging mission were talking about how their mission go. One of them felt Octavia's presence as he put up his clenched fist in the air and told them that an unwelcome visitor is around here.

Octavia tried to find a better hiding spot and hope they gave up. However, the group were heading towards her slowly. Once one of them spotted her, she panicked and fired the revelvor at them killing 2 by shooting one in the chest and the other in the head and injured one by shooting his knee. One of them uses his levitating magic to slam her against the sewer walls a few times causing her to let go of the revelvor. The revelvor dropped into the flowing sewer water, never to be found again.

He ended it off with lifting up before slamming her headfirst onto the wet ground. Before she could get up, he uses his magic to make Octavia face them and restrain her. His fellow men grinned creepily as they have an idea on what to do to her. The one who got shot in the knee forcibly kissed her and licked her neck. The other began to grope her breasts and began to tear off her cloak. Her eyes widened in horror that they are molesting and going to rape her. She tried to punch and kick them to be free from them. However, the magic has restrained her movement forcing her to helplessly watch. 

"You shot my fucking knee, bitch! So might as well pay me back with pleasure. So stop squirming and let us be! " he said in a deranged tone.

Just as he was about to remove her bra, rapid footsteps could be heard. Before they could react, the spell caster was stabbed in the chest with an angelic spear. The black hair female imp swiftly remove the spear out of chest and proceeded to shove the spear into the rapist's mouth. While she kills two of them in one swift movement, silenced gunshots of the pistol was heard as the midget white hair imp shoot the last one dead. With the spell caster dead, Octavia can move again and rushed to cover herself with the torn cloak as she was indecent dressed.

She then looks at three imps in front of her. The white hair male imp, Moxxie, unloads the magazine of his silenced pistol to see how much bullets are there in his current clip, the black hair female imp, Millie, wipes the blood off her spear by rubbing her fingers on the non sharp parts of it and lastly, the bald red imp with white patch on his face, Blitzo, placed his feet on top of the corpse, with his pistol and head up, tried to pose like a badass.

"I.M.P?!"


	8. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo, Hunter's ex boss, plans a daring assault to save Hunter from being sacrificed by the sewer cult. Little does Blitzo know that the cult is a force to be reckoned with. Will they be able to take them on and bring their friend out alive or will they be part of the sacrifice in the ritual?

A few hours ago, the three imps and the hellhound had just returned to their office from the living world at around 2 AM with Blitzo still hugging and praising her as they walked. Much earlier, around one hour past midnight, Loona had long left I.M.P office as she did not want to wait for the imps to come back. She was on the phone and lie down on the sofa. She initially does not care that her dad had not come home yet. However, she noticed that there were no messages in their Voxsgram chat group (hell's version of WhatsApp) and there's not even messages or call from him which is odd unless he gets kidnapped or have to head to Stolas' place for their "passion fornication". Looking at Blitzo's calendar, she guessed the former.

"It's just like the kidnapping of Blitz a few weeks ago, only this time the limp dick and his wife are kidnapped too. " she thought.

Though she acts as if she does not care about Blitzo, she was afraid deep down that the Blitzo might be killed up there. Grabbing both the girmore she brought back home and the poorly makeshift bat with a knife stabbed at the top of the bat with scotch tape all over it (Blitzo created it), she summoned the portal and headed to where the imps were held captive. Since it was night time in the human world, she easily killed the gang members on a night guard duty with her bat or chomping their heads or neck with her sharp teeth. Once saved Blitzo and Moxxie, the trio went around killing everyone in the gang member's base and saved Millie from being violated. The mission ended with Millie bashing the gang leader's head in with the bat like as if she's Negan from the Walking Dead.

"You are my hero, Loony! You somehow manage to get pass those bastards before they kill me. How can I repay you ?" he said with exuberant joy. 

"You can repay me by letting me take a break from work for 2 months and drinking money and lastly... fucking let go! Now!" she shouted as she attempted to shove him aside. 

"Your wishes granted, Loony." Blitzo replied as he tried to maintain his balance after being pushed.

"Well gang, we have gone way past working hours so let's go home and sleep our ass off the whole of today!" he declared as he headed for his car at the nearby carpark.

"Actually, that horny rich bird prince tried to get help from you. He said his daughter was forcibly taken away from him. Man, he was so depressed and shit." she said. 

"Will we be given money?" Blitzo asked.

"Yes, and he agreed that he will forgo two nights of his 'passion fornication' ." she replied.

"Change of plans, gang! We are off to save that rich assholes' daughter!" he shouted as he drastically pointed at the entrance of the office. 

"That's great as long as I can have more spending money and my friend is safe. But you should treat your injuries because you guys look like shit." she said monotonously as she pointed at Blitzo and the imp couple who had wounds from being slashed, smacked with a bat or being punched.

"Ok, Loony. Teleport us to the best hospital in hell and tell Stolas that we will help in the mission after we healed ourselves. Also, get him to pay part of the medical expenses." he instructed as he and his employees entered the portal that Loona had summoned. Loona who stayed behind called Stolas about Blitzo's return and that he will be assisting him.

At around 10 AM, they were still recuperating at the Judas hospital, the best hospital in hell approved by Lucifer himself, as they are waiting for the side effects of healing magic to wear off. Blitzo, the first one to get off the hospital bed (the medical staff insist on him resting but he does not give a shit about it.) ,trudged around the hospital as he was restless from the wait and he was annoyed that he could not assist Hunter soonest. (Stolas visited him an hour before that and told him Hunter was already on it and had no idea where they were.) After hours of waiting, he heard the News666 signature tune at the hospital waiting room. The TV showed the live events of the car chase between the police and the car Hunter had stolen before the tyre was shot and skidded to the alleyway and mentioned that Hunter has gotten Octavia.

He ran towards the room where Moxxie was resting and kicked the door open. Millie and the hospital staff who were attending to Moxxie, were taken aback by the abrupt thud and turned to Blitzo who was approaching them.

"I appreciate your help in our recovery but Stolas has given us an important mission to do and we cannot wait any longer!" he shouted as he forcibly carried Moxxie out of the hospital bed which is against the doctor's protocol. While all of this is happening, Moxxie who was still drowsy from it, spoke gibberish like a drunkard and Millie was trying to get the doctors to let them go. Blitzo called Loona to pick them up so that they could head back to the office and snatched away the anti lethargic pills the doctors prescribed to Moxxie.

Once back in the office, Blitzo hastily filled the cup with water before shoving the pills into the tired imp's mouth followed by water. Once Moxxie is somewhat awake and can walk properly, the imps made their way to the "armory" room in which their weapons were scattered everywhere and in disarray.

Blitzo grabbed the AR-15 rifle, a knife, a C4 and his signature flintlock pistol in which he twirl it before putting it in his pocket. Millie wore two knife sheaths attached to the belt which was around the waist and place two knives into the sheaths. She then spined the angelic spear around and makes slashing movements with it. Moxxie took the VSS Vintorez with strap and strapped it on his back. He then grabbed a M1911 pistol with silencer attachment and put into his pocket. Once armed, Loona created a portal that leads to the sewer where Octavia was currently in and then formed a portal to head to Stolas' palace. In the sewer, they tried to guess where they were when they heard someone being hit against the wall and someone screaming for help. The trio ran to the source of the scream and killed the sewer people who were about to violate her.

"I.M.P?!" she shouted in surprise.

" Yup! Was not expecting us, huh?" Blitzo said as he got his foot off the corpse.

"Thank you guys for saving me but how do you know where I am?" she asked.

"Well gal, we use the book to get to the location where ya are and we just follow the source of the noise." Millie replied.

"Where's Hunter?" Moxxie asked as he loaded his magazine into his M1911 pistol.

"Hunter stayed behind at sewer civilization area to hold them off not far from here. I think I know the way." she said as lead to where Hunter was last seen and the imps follow suit. Once near the entrance of the sewer civilization, Blitzo called Loona to summon the portal to bring back to Stolas' palace and to ask the horny prince to send reinforcements as they are going to save his old friend and ex-employee, Hunter before they set off.

At Stolas' palace, Califer and the general of the shadow guards who just came back from scouting the area where Octavia and Hunter were last seen, tried to calm their majesty down. The moment Loona prepares the portal, Califer and the general draw out their weapons, 357.magnum and a double bladed sword respectively while Stolas prepared to use magic. When Octavia left the portal, they lowered down their arms.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Who did this to you?" the prince asked worridly.

She ignored her dad's question as she went up to hug him. The bird father and daughter hug each other tightly with tears coming out from their eyes. Loona who was a bit touched by the scene, shed a tear before wiping it off. 

"I am fine, dad. I just need to take a break from all of this." she replied as she wipe away her tears.

"Welcome back home, princess Octavia. " Califer greeted after they ended the hug.

"Let's get you properly dressed and fed." prince Stolas said as he led her to her bedroom.

"Dad, Hunter and the I.M.P are still in the sewers" she reminded.

"Oh my! I have nearly forgotten about them. Califer, get her in proper clothes and make sure she is fed, I will help them. " he instructed the head servant before turning to the general.

" General Repar, get all your men to gather outside the armory room and wait for me there. " he said general of the shadow guards.

"On it, sire." they both said as Repar spread out his wings and flew off in a blink of Loona's eye (literally).

"One more thing Dad. " she said.

"Yes starfire?" he asked.

"Hunter told me to pass his thumbdrive to you. I don't know what's in it but it is probably important. The cult also use magic down there so be careful." she said as she puts the thumbdrive into his hand.

"Don't worry, I will deal with them. Take care of yourself first." Stolas reassured her.

After Loona and Califer led Octavia back to her bedroom, Stolas looked at the thumbdrive before putting into his pocket. He then formed the portal to meet his guards. 

The shadow guards are the most trusted elite guards who are trained by Stolas himself and are extremely loyal to him. These guards are mainly deployed for special events that requires high security or protecting Stolas' family during extermination day. The shadow guards comprise of 30 men including general Repar and lieutenant Skyler. The guards are specialized in certain weapons. Half of the guards are armed with guns such as shotguns and assault rifles with the pistol and knife as backup weapons and wore armour similar to the ones in Illang: The Wolf Brigade except their pauldrons and arm armour are flat and have no soldier helmet and backpack on their backs. Skyler, a white feathered bird demon with blue eyes, was equipped with M41A Pulse Rifle, a Desert Eagle and a knife that can stab enemies wearing weak armor. The other half wield melee weapons such as spears and swords. They wore dark medival armour and a modified knight helmet fitted with night version. Grimm Repar, a black feathered bird demon with eyes similar to Stolas but darker red and wore armour that is more black and stronger. His pauldrons has spikes on them and his helmet has two sharp demon horns perturding out off his helmet. His wings are armoured with flexible strong armour.

The shadow guards also learnt a bit of magic to use in the fight. For example, the guards with melee weapons learn magic that fits their aggressive fighting style such as increasing movement speed, teleportation and enhancing their weapons while the guards with guns use magic that focuses on support and defense such as basic healing, magic shield capable of ricocheting bullets off it and powering up their guns with magic. Despite their differences, what they have in common is that most of them has same armour color, night version features on their helmets and the mouth area of their helmet having a metallic beak mouthguard on it. But most importantly, their loyalty to Stolas.

The 28 guards were standing in twos at the hallway leading to the armory awaiting Stolas arrival.

"Your Majesty!" They said in unison and salute the moment Stolas appeared in front of them. 

Once Stolas returned a salute, the guards stomp their feet simultaneously and face their back against the wall, facing each other. After that, Repar and Skyler who had came out of the armory, stride towards Stolas carrying his armour and his long-sword respectively. 

"Your majesty!" they said as they kneeled and bowed their heads down as they presented Stolas' gears to him. 

"Your majesty. What's our mission?" General Repar asked as Stolas put on his armour piece by piece.

"My fellow men. Earlier, Hunter took my daughter to the sewers to escape from his persuers and was captured by the sewer cult while trying to protect her. Now, I.M.P who are Hunter's friend are attempting to rescue him. The main mission and priority is saving Hunter and I.M.P and get them to safety. The second mission is to kill off the cult and to bring all non-combatants such as woman and children to my palace so that I can alter their minds to forget about the cult." he answered.

"Sewer cult? There has been a cult underneath the ground all this time?! Does that mean I have been drinking cult water? Blood? " he asked as he stick out his tongue to overexagerate his shock and disgust.

"If the water was polluted with whether things the cult had put, we would have been weakened or killed by now." Repar replied bluntly.

"This gives more reasons to kill the cult before they can attempt to do it. I have to inform you guys that the cult have learn how to use magic. How powerful, I don't know. But no matter what, it should be an easy job for us. Any questions?" he asked.

"Yes?" Stolas said as the lieutenant raise up his hand.

"Sorry but I have to ask you, Stolas. May I know why we are saving Hunter and some imps? You did this so that you can get laid by that imp?" he asked as a few men snickered causing Repar to shake his head at their immaturity before asking too.

"With all due respect your majesty, I sadly agree with Skyler of why you want to go through all this trouble to save these nobodies. Your daughter is saved and I am only in to kill those pathetic cult men. Why do you like that imp? What is he to you? " he asked, deadpan.

"Blitzo may be a nobody to you. But he gives me happiness. Much more than being in a loveless marriage with my wife and yes I love him. As for Hunter, he is not only Blitzo's friend but he is mine too. Anyone who is a friend to Blitzo is a friend to me, and also a part of family." he answered to the general and and the lieutenant.

"Your majesty... to be honest, I never like imps and I dare say I will not shed a tear if they die. But since you like them so much, I will pioritise your happiness over mine." he said with a bit of reluctance while Skyler nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for your understanding, gentlemen. As for those who laugh, you will have to do pushups in your armour later." he said, causing the said guards to curse and complain. 

General Repar let off a small smile at the punishment set for the guards undeneath his helmet before returning to a serious emotionless look on his face.

"What are we waiting for? Let's kill those bastards!" he shouted as he get his men to attention.

"I ask you one last time. Do You still want to assist me in this mission?" the bird prince asked once again.

"Yes, we want to your Majesty!" They shouted.

"That's great." Stolas said as he wore the helmet that looks like darth Vader's except it has a bird beak on it and the visors glowed red.

"Then let's go kill those cult scum after we rescue them." he said in a distorted voice.

As Stolas summoned the portal to the sewer, they began to shout their Battle cry and talk among themselves about how easy it's going to be.

In the sewer ritual room, the cult are still in the middle of the ritual such as chanting ritual phrases and their cult leader, Havok giving them false hopes and a promise of salvation.

"Since he had killed quite a lot of people including powerful ones especially our dead leader, we will be more powerful than ever before. We will go back to the surface to take over hell and then with hell under our leadership, we will kill those bloody exterminators and tell their boss that we are not to be messed with! Down with the false gods such as lucifer and the one they call the Almighty God!" he shouted. 

The cult members began to chant weird ritual phrases and demanded for Hunter to be sacrificed. Hunter whose kneecaps and elbows were broken by Havok was stripped to his underwear, eyepatch removed and restrained in rope on the stone ritual table. Outside the ritual room, the imps have killed the guards outside and Blitzo placed a C4 rigging it to explode on the door. He drastically said the countdown and doing finger countdown gesture in descending order. 

( First 15 seconds of "The coronation" by Soofkirk began to play)

As Havok told one of his executor sacrifice him, Hunter's life flashed before his eyes as he remembers all the good times both on earth and in hell. He has a few regrets such as not helping his friend Croker enough and not being a good bodyguard to Octavia. He took one last look at the cult leader with a dumb smile on his face and his elite cult members before looking at the cult member who was about to kill him with a knife in hand. He then closed his eyes as he thought that his fate was sealed and he braced himself for the pain. Just before he could plunged the knife into Hunter's chest, the ritual door exploded, "killing" or grievously injuring the cult members who were close to the door either by the explosion or the debris. The loud explosion caused everyone including the executor in the room to look at the exploded door which is replaced with thick smoke caused by the explosion. Moxxie shot his sniper rifle behind the smoke, killing the cult member who was about to execute Hunter.

( "The coronation" began to play at 0.16.)

Blitzo and Millie came into the room guns blazing as they shoot and slash them respectively. One of the cult members created a rectangular magic shield to block Blitzo's shots. However, Blitzo simply took out his knife and stabbed him in the head. Millie with two knives in hand slashed the cult people swiftly and with dexterity, even killing 3 of them in mere seconds. Moxxie who was attacking from behind focus his aim and shot a cult member in the head who was near Hunter. Hunter tried to tilt his head as far as possible and close his eyes tightly as blood splattered on his face. He then opened his eyes and noticed the elite cult members had disappeared and only Havok was there. The cult leader still smiling away walked backwards into the dark corner of the room, revealing a subtle red glow on his eyes, to watch the chaos unfold.

Hunter turned to look at Blitzo who shot his pistol at the cult member who was charging at him with his melee and Millie leaping and stabbed a cult member in his neck with both knives. Moxxie shot those who were close to him with the uzi he took from a dead cult member. He then aimed his gun at the cloaked figure who was about to backstab his boss and shoot. As Blitzo and Millie were untieing the rope, the backstabber was killed causing the bald imp to turn around to look at the him and then Moxxie. As they remove the knives used for the ritual that were on the movable clearing trolley and placed Hunter on it, Blitzo called Loona that they have found Hunter and to get ready to extract them before his phone and finger was shot by a stray bullet. Angered by it, he shot the one who shot his finger with his flintlock pistol. He grimaced in pain as he looked at his blown off finger before telling them to move their asses. As the melee wielding female imp pushed the trolley like as if she is a kid pushing a shopping cart in the mall, Blitzo and Moxxie provide her with covering fire. Hunter, though was in great pain, was amused at how Millie could be childish at times. They were doing just fine until a magic bolt hit them in between them causing them to be knocked back in different directions. 

( "The coronation" by Sonofkirk ends at 1.06.)

Blitzo and Moxxie landed on the left side of the sewer hallway into the sewer water while Millie and Hunter landed on the right. Before the imps could regroup, the sewer people surrounded them from all directions with melee weapons and guns pointing at them. Blitzo and Moxxie pointed their pistols and Millie pointed her spear in return, awaiting one of them to make a move. Slow deliberate clapping and a comment "More lambs to the slaughter" was heard as the cult leader appeared before them with that damm smile. 

"Well, I have to say you imps managed to kill quite a lot of manpower and survive this far. Wasn't expecting it considering your species being known to be... what to say... retarded and stupid." Havok said.

"The fuck you say, asshole?!" Blitzo retorted.

"Does saying insulting stereotypical comments about us makes you feel better about your sad pathetic life? More like you are an idiot that such cult stuff is beneficial and this whole operation is a scam!" Moxxie retorted.

"I hate to agree with Moxxie but h e is right! You just want power for yourself and you are the most selfish and psychotic person I ever met! Bet you do not even care for your people! If you do you could have stopped us!" Blitzo chiped in.

"Anyway, even though you lot and that Hunter guy are quite skilled, I simply do not want to go through the trouble of brainwashing you and I will kill you for more **power!"** he said as his magic aura around him began to appear and his voice deranged.

"Tie them up and we shall continue the sacrifice ritual." he said as his elite cult members who wore exterminator's armour began to use magic to restrain them.

Just then, Havok seemed to telepathically assess the current situation as he began to close his eyes and place his hand on his head. He then took out the communication stone similar to the one Stolas had given to Hunter. The magic hologram began to appear, revealing a cult caller who got a big slash wound from his left shoulder to his right stomach hiding behind one of the sewer pillar panting away from running earlier and clutching onto his wounds with his other hand.

" Master Havok! We are under attack! We got a lone attacker slaughtering us at the multi-purpose hall! Need backup urgently!" he shouted.

" Who did this? What does he look like? " he asked. 

" He is wearing black armour and seemed indestructible. He has powers just like yours and 2 times taller than us! He just killed about 30 of our men!" he answered panicky.

Just then, loud footsteps began to echo as the attacker who turn out to be Stolas made deliberate loud stamping sound and breathe like Darth Vader to intimidate anyone who was still alive. He continued to do so until he was close to where the cult caller was hiding and slowly approached it. 

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" he whispered worriedly before Stolas cut through the pillar cutting him from his shoulder to his ribcage area, killing him and abruptly ending the call.

Shortly after the first caller died, another called in to inform his leader that there are several armoured soldiers attacking them at some sewer corridor and that they could not hold them off for long before he was stabbed in the chest with the spear. Cursing at himself that it kept getting worse the moment Hunter entered the sewers, he then told 6 out of 8 elite who were next to him and some sewer people to take care of the intruders while he and the rest of them ensured that the imps and Hunter do not escape. 

The moment they left and just when they were about to get close to the four, Repar, Skyler and 10 shadow guards attack them from behind, causing Havok to teleport himself out of there.

"Don't worry, boys. The cavalry is here! " Skyler shouted as he approached Blitzo and Moxxie before focusing back on his enemies.

Majority of the sewer people who were surrounding the four were killed by surprise. Those who survived just a bit longer, tried to retaliate by using magic or their weapons to kill them. Unfortunately, they were still killed as their attacks either did little damage to their amour or the guards dodged them. The elite cult member with the shotgun use his powers to increase firepower of it. He managed to injure some of the guards as the bullets slightly penetrate their amour. Before he could hurt them, the guards use magic to protect themselves and those hit by the shotgun blast. Skyler then flew towards the shotgunner causing him to lose the grip of his gun and fall onto the ground. Skyler then stabbed his eyse and throat using his knife. Meanwhile, the another cult elite with the sledgehammer use magic to enhance his weapon and to quicken his movement. He "killed" 2 guards and crippled another 2 on the mouth and the other on his leg before Repar stepped in. The two of them parryed each other's attacks for while until Repar, being more skilled and quick, killed him.

With all of them dead, Repar was informing Stolas that they had found Hunter and the imps before the loud explosion was heard. The 3 guards, one of which was carrying a crippled guard and the other attempted to walk as his leg was crushed by the sledgehammer guy, were strucked by a fire attack causing them to be burnt alive on the inside. One of them jumped into the sewer water to douse the fire before leading the burning guard to the water. Repar told his leader that it was probably the cult leader and they needed his help before ending the call. Havok came out of the dark corner of the sewer as he used ranged magic attacks or using powered fists to hurt them. He managed to incapacitate 2 melee wielding guards before all the guards began to attack all at once forcing him to put up his magic shield.

Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier, the 6 elite cult members and a few sewer people were heading to areas where the attackers were before they heard the commotion, the guards had caused. One of the elites told a few sewer people to assist Havok while the four elites go to the hall and the rest to other areas where the attackers were. The four elites entered the "multi- purpose hall" where it was pitched dark and littered with corpses who were sliced apart by Stolas or were killed by friendly fire by their bullets or their melee weapons. The four walked into the hall on high alert, trying to find where the killer was. They prepped themselves to attack as Stolas' visor began to glow. The three use magic attacks while the other used his assault rifle on Stolas. However, their attacks did nothing as the bird prince formed the shield that can last 15 minutes of focus attack such as this. 

The elites began to charge at him with their melees while the one with the rifle was reloading. Stolas enhanced his sword causing it to glow red before he disappeared into thin air. The charging guards stopped in their tracks and looked around to see where he go. Stolas used "shadow death strike" technique in which he appeared out of nowhere and killed the first elite before disappearing. He then did the same to the other two, causing the rifle elite to be afraid. Upon disappearing, the last elite began to panickly look around the room even turning behind him to spot him before he die. As he was still trying to look for him, Stolas moved around his blind spot and even observing him from the ruined make shift shop and disappeared just when the riflemen turned to look at where Stolas was. He then shout out that he should come out and fight like a man and that he could take him on as a way to calm himself.

Stolas appeared before him and allowed himself to be shot. The bullets did nothing to Stolas even when they were powered by magic as his armour was designed to withstand a few direct magic attack and even angelic weapons. He then did his death strike and slashed him. His head then fell off, followed by his body. Stolas picked up Repar's call that they have found the imps and Hunter before a loud explosion noise occurred. He then told his boss that it was possibly their leader before turning off the communication device. Stolas formed the portal to the area where Hunter was and entered. 

(Scene cuts to Repar, Skyler and the guards attacking Havok.)

"Break the shield!" Repar shouted as he and his men did an all out attack on Havok's magic shield.

The melee wielding guards hit the shield with their melees while the ones with guns shot at him with their pistols to minimize the risk of hitting their allies. When the shield was close to breaking, the cult leader used knockback magic causing the guards to be off their feet. Some got hit against the wall, some fell into the sewer water and only some of them such as Repar landed gracefully before getting ready to attack. Repar, seeing their leader, signaled his men to stop and to prepare their defence stance. Havok initially confused by their actions turned back just in time to see Stolas about to do his death strike. He casted magic attacks on him and it once again did nothing to stop him. With the bird prince getting close, he created a magic shield to hopefully give some time to plan on how to take him on. However, since Stolas' sword was still enhanced, it cuts through the shield and slashed Havok. Time seemed to stay still with the imp trio with their mouth agaped at Stolas fighting gear and skills before Stolas put his sword into his sword waist sheath and Havok unceremoniously fell onto the ground due to being cut in half on the torso. The cult leader attempted to bring his his other half towards him so that he could attach himself back together before Blitzo stepped on it.

" That's what you get for talking shit of our kind, fucking psycho!" he sneered as he kicked Havok's dick for the hell of it.

"Can't go anywhere, huh?" Skyler mocked.

The cult leader did not reply as he tried to teleport himself out of here but his magic had been used up from all the fighting coupled with the fact that he was further weakened due to being cut in half. He was then levitated by Stolas' guards as the price ordered Repar to execute him. The general just simply stared at him before raising his double bladed sword to kill him. The cult leader can only smile weakly and watch as his fate was sealed.

"Heh... fucker." he muttered before the general chopped his head in half horizontally. 

With the deed done, Stolas formed the portal to Judas hospital. He and some guards bring their injured and dead allies, I.M.P and Hunter who now passed out due to his injuries. Those who are still alive and the ones who were injured but think they can still carry on, went with the general and litenuent to assist their fellow men.

3 days later...

Hunter blinked his eyes from the discomfort before opening his wider. He saw his ex- colleagues and Prince Stolas himself who was now in his royal clothes. 

" Hunter! You tough bastard! I knew you would be awake!" Blitzo said gleefully as he hugged him.

"Glad you are ok, hun." Millie said.

"Thank goodness, you are recovering." Moxxie said.

"I was worried that you might be in a coma. Glad the healing process had brought you back to life." Stolas chiped in.

Hunter then rubbed his head as he felt his brain was filled with million cotton balls. 

"Where am I and how long I have been here? Is Octavia safe?" Hunter asked. 

"You are in Judas hospital and have unconscious for about 3 days. She's alright though she does not want to go out for a while." Stolas answered.

Hunter began to look away from them with disappointment on his face.

" What's wrong?(Stolas) What's wrong, buddy?(Blitzo)" Stolas and Blitzo asked concurrently.

"Why? Why did you save me? I could finally be free from this hellhole. " he said before turning to the bird prince.

"Stolas, I have failed my task in bringing her to safety and being a good protector. I am so pathetic. " he said with sadness in his voice. 

The bounty hunter looked at Blitzo who placed his hand on his shoulder. 

" You're not pathetic. You were the best employee I ever had and I really missed killing those targets with you. You are like a brother I never had. " Blitzo said with a smile on his face.

"He's right. So stop wallowing in self pity." Loona said, deadpan, still looking at her phone. 

"Exactly! Whenever I thought of you, I remembered all your contributions to our company and the good times with y!. You inspire us to strive to be better!" Millie said and Moxie nodded in agreement.

" Hunter. Whether thoughts you have about me is not true. Though I wish things turned out differently, you did what you have to do under such circumstances and I don't blame you for that. At least she's not psychically hurt." he said reassuringly.

Hunter was deeply touched by their inspiring words and the fact that Stolas who should be angry with him comfort him too.

"You... you still want me to be around? Despite all that? " he asked with a blink of tears.

"Yes, you son of devil. We did not go through this trouble only for you to be depressed. Though you are officially no longer part of our company, you are a family to me and to my company. No one in my family should be left behind and should help one another." Blitzo said as Moxxie rolled his eyes because of the irony.

Hunter began to cry as they hug each other for comfort and muttered thanks.

" So I will get money and new clothes payment, right?" Hunter asked after a group hug.

"You will see." Stolas said.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the story and revealing everyone's fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, my first story done. So what you guys think of my story overall? And yeah if I have 1000 hits or more kudos, i will create a proper backstory of Hunter and maybe a General Repar and Lieutenant Skyler spinoff story. Will see how.

( **Flashback time** )

Stolas came back to his palace late at night after ensuring Hunter was in safe hands and the sewer cult were properly dealt with. He took out a thumbdrive from his pocket and plugged it into his daughter's laptop he borrowed in his bedroom to watch the footage Hunter had recorded. (Another flashback. Hunter transfer the footage from his phone to the thumbdrive in case his phone was damaged before dealing with guards. "Chapter 5") Seeing Octavia getting yelled at at being slapped nearly broke his heart in half and was about to pound his fist onto the laptop in anger until he realised he was about to damaged his daughter's laptop. Out of all the things she has done, this is one of the things that he could tolerate. With that, he was dead set on getting a divorce. Stolas called up Stella to tell her about his decision. Before she can say something, Stolas yelled at her.

" Stella! I am very pissed about your uncouth behavior this week and quite recently when Hunter had recorded the footage of you yelling at my daughter! I have been tolerating your shit and to keep your stupid "reputation" intact. I let you Insult me all you want. I have tolerated what you say about Blitzy and his friends. But you never... **EVER** HURT MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled as his eyes glowed and became more angry. 

"THAT'S IT! I AM DONE WITH YOU BITCH! I AM GETTING AN OFFCIAL DIVORCE APPROVAL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! NEVER GET INVOLVED IN MINE OR MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE! THIS MARKS THE END OF OUR MARRIAGE!" He ranted and abruptly ended the call before she could talk back. 

Califer knocked on the prince's bedroom door and asked if anything is alright. Stolas assured him that he just needed rest and told him to return the laptop to Octavia's bedroom. He looked the photo album and took one last look at the photos of them together before he took the photos of her in it and threw them into the portal he created leading to outer space out of anger(he did not throw all the photos with Stella in it as his daughter was in them and he want to keep them for memories. He just simply covered her face with ink from his feather pen).

The next day, he was ensuring that his associates on earth were doing their job and doing loyal duties in his library until Lucifer made a surprise visit. 

"Pardon my intrusion, I just want to have a little chat with you. After that, I will let you do whatever you were doing." Lucifer said as he sauntered towards Stolas with his hands on his back.

" Ah! Lucifer! What do you to talk to me about? Can I get you some tea and pastries?" Stolas asked. 

"No need. I will be here for short while before I have a good bonding time with my wife. Anyway, I want to talk to you about events a few days ago." Lucifer said.

"What about it?" Stolas enquired.

"I suspect that you might be the cause of all this. Hiring Hunter and all that death and destruction. " he replied as he sat down opposite of Stolas and placing both hands on his mouth.

"What makes you say that? I was busy trying to finish the paperwork I have delayed when I was depressed. I was so busy that I sent my guards to the last known location during the day of the car crash at some alleyway. Someone must have hired him so that they could use her for ransom or something. However, since he crashed, she took opportunity to escape from him. Such a clever girl." he said trying to remain calm and pretending to have no idea what he was talking about.

"You think I am idiot? That imp you are in love with had advertised and boasted that Hunter had joined his company a while ago. So I just simply put two and two together that since you kept associating yourself with that imp, you would probably be friends with or known Hunter. Additionally, from what I heard, Hunter has mostly killed those who were corrupt or evil. So I doubt he would want her to be used as ransom much less being a permanent ally. So..." he said before slamming the table. 

" You should probably start telling me the truth Stolas. My patience is wearing thin." he said as looked and sound more demonic. 

"Fine. Yes, I hired Hunter because Blitzy has been suggesting him to me if I need help. Since Stella would not allow me or my guards to gain entry and I.M.P was not available at that time, I got him to escort her home. So there is a truth. So what are you going to do to me? Strip me off my status? Pay you money? I will do anything but I have to tell you that if a similar situation happen, i will do it again." he said as he kneeled and bowed to the king of hell.

"Nothing." he replied, causing Stolas to be surprised at his leniency.

"What did you say?" the bird prince asked.

"Was I not clear? I said I am not going to do anything. Unless you want it. " he said as he smiled wildly, showing his teeth. 

"I appreciate your kindness, Lucifer. But ask why are you not punishing me?" Stolas asked, still puzzled by his decision.

"Well it was quite entertaining to see how Hunter deals with the police starting from the mall to the alleyway.That bloodbath especially that lift. I would like to see whether my own police force are capable as they claimed. Turns out they are just a bunch of incompetent shits." Lucifer sniggered. 

"Just because of this, I am going to help you to officially divorce your wife." he added.

" But are you not angry at the fact that I indirectly caused such harm and death? Why are you letting me off easily? " Stolas enquired.

"First of all, ruling hell can be quite mundane and repetitive. So watching footage of the police taking on targets such as Hunter is a form of entertainment to me. Second, the police manpower consists mostly sinners. So who cares if they die? I wouldn't give two shits about them unless they are of high rank. Besides, they are expendable. Lots of cops especially the corrupted ones from earth will die and come here. With that, those dead could just simply be replaced. After, all the slogan of the police force is "No matter how good you are, you can always be replaced." Besides, I never liked that wife of yours." he said as he shrugged.

"I will help with the divorce on one condition." he said.

"What is it?" Stolas asked.

"Do not ever talk about how much you love in Blitzy in public or even plan on marrying him. If you marry him, that will be backlash and you will ruin my reputation since you are my associate. If you do, I will take such privileges away and force you to marry her again." he said menacingly before laughing at Stolas frightened expression. 

"Nah. I won't force you to remarry. I will just take away your girmore or something." he said after laughing his ass off.

"But seriously, do we have a deal?" he asked with his hand out with red magic aura hovering around his arm.

Stolas hesitated before shaking it and telling him he would not publicly say about Blitzo nor think of having an offical marriage with him.

"Well then, I will be off." he said as he stood up. "I will see you in court." he said as he moved his head slightly to the left such that Stolas can see a bit of his eye before looking forward.

Just before, he formed the portal to leave, Califer entered the room with a flask of water with glass and vanilla moon cakes causing the bird servant to stand still in surprise.

"Lord Lucifer! I hope I am not interrupting something important. " the head servant said as he pushed his dinner cart to one side before kneeling. 

"You were not, my dear servant. I was just going to leave. So no need to act all panicky. " he said as the servant once again bowed and apologized. 

"Though I said I don't need anything, I might as well take some of these mooncakes for myself and my wife. Don't mind if I take them." he said as he approached the cart.

"Go ahead! I couldn't finish them whether these are made. " Stolas responded.

The fallen angel levitated a moon cake towards his mouth and ate it.

"Taste as good and sweet as ever. Keep it that way. Would you mind telling me your ways of making such delicious pasties. My wife would love to make them." he asked.

"Sorry. It's my family's recipe that I have trusted to my cooks and my daughter." he replied.

"Then I will get one of your servant to spill the beans through intimidation." he said as he materialized a container to put some moon cakes before going back to his home. 

"So what happened just now?" Califer asked after Lucifer disappeared.

"He talked to me about the recent events and how I am responsible for it. I thought I was going to punished severely for it but turns for some reason he decided to spare me and assist me in getting me an official divorce. That guy can be quite frightening and unpredictable at times." he said, still worried of what Lucifer would have done if he wasn't merciful.

" It seemed that Lady Luck is on your side, sire." he said. "I mean you got your daughter back in one piece and you got the ruler of hell to help in a divorce. Isn't it a good thing?" 

"I suppose so..." Stolas replied.

(Fates of everyone including those who Hunter encountered.)

The police who had participated in tracking Hunter that day were demoralized as they went through all the effort only for them to fail and Stella forfeit the reward. As for the policeman who recovered from the injuries Hunter had inflicted at the lift, he was traumatized and quit his job as a police officer.

The sewer cult was no more as most of the defenders do not want to abandon their home or thought their leader was still alive and decided to stay on. As for the non combatants, they were brought to Stolas mansion by the shadow guards for him to manipulate their minds and forget about the cult. After that, he sent them to some abandoned apartment in imp city where they could live as a community.

The guards, both Stella's and Stolas', eventually came back to live or recovered from their injuries. Hark initially blind, recovered his eyesight on his left eye. However, his right eye was unable to heal permanently as it was stabbed by the angel knife during the fight with Hunter. Filled with anger and addicted to an idea of vengeance, he quit his job as a royal guard and went on his own quest to kill Hunter. 

On the day when Stolas had to go to go the loyal court to gain divorce approval, Lucifer came too, causing the them to sign the letter of approval out of fear.

After showing a footage of how she treated Octavia that day, there was backlash by those at the loyal court and other royal families. Soon, every newsreporters especially from news 666 tried to get pass Stella's magic barrier to ask her regarding the footage. Back at the Hazbin Hotel, the inhabitants were once again watching live footage of them outside Stella's home. Hunter's old friend, Croker, whose skin was burned off on his face revealing his flesh and wore the yellow mask with fire design in the middle which has orange flames and red color lines at the edge of the orange flame. He was wearing fireproof cooking clothes with an apron that says "Appreciate the cook, you bastards." with the last two words canceled out as he just finished baking pancakes. Alastor who just saw the news formed the portal and entered it. 

"Where is he going?" Charlie asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." Husk replied drunkenly as he drank beer.

Alastor once reached the mansion, got his shadow minions to dig a hole for him to get through underground. After teleporting the guards and servants to random parts of hell far away from here and weakened Stella, he teleported the news reporters to the room she was in. As they bombard her with questions, the bird queen stared daggers at Alastor as he walked back to the corner of the room and gave her his shit eating grin. The news feed then cuts back to Katie and Tom.

"Well guess, her reputation is ruined." she sneered.

"Guess it will be a while before anyone would want to marry her." he added and started sweating away that his colleague might hurt him for it.

Fortunately, she ignored him and rambled about how terrible she is. Usually whenever she talked bad about people, be it in front of them or behind their backs, they would usually not want to hear anymore of it and dislike talking to her including her colleagues and Charlie. However, such comments was needed in regards to Stella because she deserved it.

Hunter who was leaving the hospital with new suit and eyepatch Stolas had brought when he saw the live news footage of that event on TV at the waiting area.

" Guess that radio demon is not that bad after all." he thought to himself before heading for the exit.

Califer and the general of the shadow guards were waiting for him outside the hospital and led him to the portal after informing their majesty that Hunter was out of hospital.

"Hunter. There you are." Stolas said the moment the trio stepped foot to his bedroom. "Here's the reward we agreed on with a few extra things I thought of giving to you." 

The prince levitated Hunter's duffle bag that they had recovered from the sewer raid towards him. The bounty hunter opened the bag to see stacks of cash, fedora and a gun case but the head of the bounty he had killed earlier was missing.

"Where is the head?" Hunter asked.

"What head?" Stolas asked.

"That head was the bad guy that I killed for money. Where is it?"

" Oh. It must have been removed by the sewer people who had your bag in procession. When the guards killed them, they thought the head belonged to the cult, so it might have been left behind. Should I help retrieve it?" he asked.

"No need then... " he replied as he opened the gun case.

His eyes widened in surprise as there is Diamondback revelvor plated in gold with a wolf emblem on the grip and a Hell's express card with Lucifer's hat as an icon at left most corner of the card and his signature on the bottom right. At the back of the card, it describes that it provides the card owner great privileges such as discounts.

"What's this?" he asked as he inspected the card.

"This is hell's express card. This card allows people who have a card privileges such as great discounts and gain access to special grand events that loyaltys like myself go to. Isn't it great? " he asked chirply.

"I thought we agreed to just clothes and money at the hospital. Already giving a golden card is enough for me. I don't need anymore gifts. " he said.

"You don't like it?" Stolas asked.

"I appreciate your gifts. But I am already satisfied with what I have. You see I am the bounty hunter who just accept the job as long the target are really evil, have the exact payment and deal remains the same." he replied.

"This card should be given to your daughter instead."

Just then, Octavia just came into the room.

"Octavia, take this card as a form of compensation for the trouble. I am sorry that you have to see the bloodshed and the cult people. " he apologised as he gave her the card.

"Hunter, there's no need to apologize. Even though I encountered some cult people who were about to do terrible things to me if it weren't for the imps, you couldn't predict every senario and you did everything you could to protect me. Just making a last stand against the cult and nearly used as their sacrifice is rather selfless of you. Admittedly, what we did at the mall and the highway chase made me feel as though we are in an action movie and gave a thrill in a way. But I wished you didn't carry me like a bribe. So you take the card because you cared for me." she said as gently push it towards him.

"No, I have been generously been gifted with lavish gifts already and I do not shop often. You probably need it more that I do." he answered as he attempted to put it into her hand. 

"No, you take!"

"Well sire, he may be a bounty hunter who kill for blood money. But he is rather contented with what he has instead of demanding more apart from increasing the amount of cash and keep his word. That's what make him different from other bounty hunters. Dosen't it sire?" Califer commented as the bounty hunter and the goth bird are arguing about who will have the card.

"That's what I like about Hunter." the bird prince replied as he mused at the two bickering over the card.

After Hunter had convinced her to take the card, he was just about to leave when Stolas want to ask him something.

"Don't you want to join me for a nice dinner at Sin city for my return of my daughter? Your friends will be there. I know that I may have gone overboard in terms of rewarding you but I sure you want to have nice decent meal assuming you barely made ends meet considering your lifestyle. You do not have to come if you don't want to. " he said.

Just as Stolas mentioned it, Hunter's stomach growled and he thought about it.

"Okay don't mind if i do. Just this and I don't want anymore of your surprise gifts. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal." Stolas replied.

"I need you to do something for me." Octavia said. 

"Yes?" Hunter asked.

" I just need you to wear the light up hat, then we will be even." she answered as she used basic magic to summon the colorful light-up hat that she wore when she was an owlet from some amusement park.

"What!? There is no way I am going to wear that hat! I would rather become a servant or reduce my reward to just cash! Anything but that hat!" he shouted.

"If not, I could make you wear a dress"she said teasingly.

"So what's it going to be?" she asked.

"Fine... guess I deserved that" Hunter said in defeat.

That evening, the imps, the bird demons, servants and entire shadow guards platoon and the wolf head to Earthly Delights. Hunter attempted to tilt his hat as low possible to cover his face as the group were heading to the restaurant with the sinners who were passing by him were snickering away at how Hunter the most feared bounty hunter in hell was wearing that ridiculous hat and even took photos of him. Millie is on the verge of laughing with her hands covering her mouth and Loona was laughing away.

" You know it kind of suit you. It's looks better than the fedora." Skyler mocked causing Hunter to him on his shoulder.

Earthly Delights is the spacious 2 story fancy restaurant where they served human based food such as steak, pizza and sushi and the chefs there are able to replicate its taste thanks to the sinners who have knowledge on how to make these kind of food. Many of the hell citizens mostly sinners would kill to taste such food despite the exorbitant since they missed them when they were alive on earth. Even hellborns especially royalties like Stolas admit that these are better than the ones in hell. As the bird prince have made a reservation of all the seats at the second floor beforehand, he simply just signed his name and showed the Hell's Express card to a receptionist who was stationed outside the restaurant before they were let in. 

Stolas, Octavia, Califer, Hunter, Repar, Skyler and the I.M.P employees seated near the big round table in the middle of the room with the other scattered at other seats and order their food and drinks. As they wait for their order to arrive, they decided to have a chat. 

" I have to say Stolas. You were such a badass in the sewer that day. I didn't know you are such a good fighter. I mean I thought you are only good in magic and not a up close and personal kind of person." Hunter said.

"Well, I was trained not only in magic, I am also taught how to use the sword and all kinds of attack styles. You should see me when I was young and in my prime. My battles back then were much more brutal and tougher that it makes the assault in the sewer like a walk in the park. I still do but I find magic a much effective, quicker way of killing. " Stolas replied.

"I see..." Hunter said.

"He has always been a badass. Like I have known him for quite a while!" Skyler chiped in. 

"Technically I know him more since I have been on his side for about 150 years. ." Repar replied deadpan.

"Excuse me sirs but how but how old are you exactly?" Moxxie asked.

"Oh I am 1200 years old, Califer is 300, Repar is 500 and Skyer is 230." Stolas replied, causing Hunter to be taken aback at the fact as they look young to be hundreds years old while the head servant and the general just nodded in response.

"So what was your job on earth and in hell, Hunter?" Skyler asked.

" I was a elite member of the mafia group wolves both on earth and in hell. But after that bloody radio demon killed all of my men, I pretty much become a bounty hunter, killing anyone who I see is worth my time and close to my league. " he said.

"You better not kill our majesty, you one eyed bastard! Or else I will get my men to go after you even if it means going to the very ends of hell!" he yelled as he took the double bladed weapon that was resting on the ground and pointed at the bounty hunter.

"Don't worry, I won't be killing him after everything he has done and having a daughter to take care of. Unless he commit atrocities such as genocide of innocents, then I will." he answered. 

Both stared daggers at one another with the general still pointing his weapon at him and Hunter ready to draw out his revelvor. Repar reluctantly stop antagonizing Hunter on Skyler and Stolas telling him to stop and plonked himself on his chair still looking dead with his red eyes.

Just then, the waiters bought drinks for everyone and bought food to where Stolas and the rest were sitting.

"Damm. After like 1 hour and the food is still not ready for the rest! I would probably give it 3 out of 5 for customer service." he joked.

"Well, making food especially when trying to replicate the taste of food from earth can be quite a delicate process and we did not tell them in advance. So it's only fair if we give them all the time they need." Stolas replied.

"Just saying man. Just saying." Skyler said.

" So anyone up for a toast." the prince asked as he lift up a glass of wine. 

"Let me start it off." Califer responded. "For good luck." he said as he lifted his glass of wine.

"Yeah! No more shitty misfortune!" Blitzo shouted.

"No more of those pervy freaks." Octavia said, raising her glass of coke.

"No more of those bastards and down with corruption!" Hunter chipped in as he raised his bottle of beer. 

"Same! And for the goetia bloodline to continue!" Skyler replied and Repar simply nodded.

"For family!" Blitzo said.

"For family!" everyone shouted, clinging their glasses against each other before drinking their beverages in one gulp.

Meanwhile, at Stella's mansion, she drank wine to drown her sorrow and yelled at anyone who attempted to talk to her. Most the servants and guards had left as they do not want to associate themselves with her and some came back to Stolas' palace for forgiveness in which he accepted as long as they work overtime for 3 months.

"DON'T COME IN UNLESS YOU ARE SERVING WINE!" she yelled when she heard the knock on the door.

"Your highness. It's me, Styfe. I am concerned about you and would want to help you feel better. " her head guard responded. 

"Come in then." she said.

Styfe came in and closed the door behind him. He was taken aback at what happened to her. Her makeup was ruined by tears with black paint appearing on her face where her tears were flowing. Her hair was untidy and she had bloodshot eyes from crying.

"I may not be your best emotional support advisor but I will try my best to feel better. So I think it's best all the problems that bother you out of your system. Perhaps you will be better." he advised.

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FUCKING BOUNTY HUNTER RUINED MY LIFE WITH THAT FUCKING FOOTAGE! THAT NO GOOD HUSBAND GET TO DIVORCE ME AND KEEP OCTAVIA UNDER HIS CARE WITH THE HELP OF LUCIFER. ALL I WANT IS TO MAKE US BETTER THAN THE REST OF THE LOYALTYS BUT NO HE HAD TO BE IN LOVE WITH THAT IMP AND MY DAUGHTER DOES NOT EVEN APPRECIATE THAT I AM KEEPING AWAY FROM BAD INFLUENCERS LIKE THAT HORNY BASTARD!" she ranted before drinking a bottle of wine.

"Well... if she still wants to stay with him despite his faults let her suffer with him. As for Stolas, let his reputation go in ruin then he will realise that you have good intentions and he will learn that he took it for granted. Though I may not approve how you treat your daughter but I agree that he was a bad husband and you don't deserve the shame. I would have done the same too except for forcing her to follow." he said as he try to give her the advices he could think off.

"You are right. I never cared for him to begin with and besides I have important matters to attend too other than taking care of the family which they should settle themselves. I must say you have such good advices." she said as she wiped her tears.

"Thank you, your highnesses. I actually not a good advisor. To be honest, I just thought of random things to say that is related to this situation." he admitted.

"And that's enough to make me better." she answered. "Styfe..."

"Yes, your highness?" he asked.

"I want to ask you something regarding the two of us. First, my husband and daughter left me. Now those bloody guards and servants who pledged loyalty to me abandoned me soon after that damm leak. Even Hark left on his stupid personal quest of vengeance. So I just want to ask... " she said as her voice trailed off. "Will you abandon me?" 

"No, your highness. I will be with you till the end of my life even if I have to live on the streets due to unfortunate circumstances." Styfe assured her.

"If that's so, I still need you to help me emotionally recover and I have been wanting to do it with you for some time now." she said seductively as she puts the wine bottle to one side and locking the door before getting close to him.

"Um, ma'am? what are you sayin..." he asked before he was interrupted with her kiss.

He was taken aback by the sudden change of events before returning the kiss back. It wasn't long before things started to heat up to the night of intense intimate session.


	10. Too good to be true (What Ìf part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Lone_ranger here. I was contemplating whether I need to make a alternate scenario of Mall Brawl since it's going to have the same ending but I was like screw it and go ahead. So yeah, Shadow guard spin off series is out with currently 3 chapters. Comments and more kudos is appreciated so that I know that it's liked and known.
> 
> That's all I have to say, see ya.

(Read chapter 6 for context)

" ...so when you were taken away, your father is so depressed that he ate about 20 and a half tube of ice cream for comfort. Surprised that he is not fat or sick from eating them!" he snickered as he sipped his drink.

" Well, I kind of expect him to be emotional as he acts like that when it comes to me being missing or hurt but I never thought he would binge eat. Furthermore, he would usually go for healthy food choices and not want to indulge himself in ice cream. He was the same dork who is restrictive to what I eat. The irony." she mused as they burst into laughter.

Just then, from the corner from his eye he saw someone familiar from the distance and signal to her to not to look outside. Sure enough, Styfe, the commissioner along with his some his guards and Hell policemen were searching for their target. Fortunately, due to their disguise and the mall being too crowded, they walk past the cafe.

Just before Hunter could do anything, the familiar news tune began to play on the SnareFunks television. The screen then shows woman with blond hair with white skin in a red dress and a man in a gas mask wore a suit and also has blond hair.

"Good morning! My name is Katie Killjoy!" she said.

" And my name is Tom Trench!" he said shortly after.

"We have an interesting case that has happened last night. Princess Stella Goetia's daughter has been kidnapped and she is worried sick for her well being." she reported before the studio's editors show how Octavia looks like by using one of the photo given by Stella.

"And she would need all of you to help her get back her daughter. And she said that they be rewarded a large sum of cash." she said as the studio's editors then showed a photo of her servant holding an opened up suitcase revealing money.

"Isn't it enticing, Tom?" she asked' looking at Tom Trench.

"Yes! An offer that cannot be refused. It will sure be a wild goose chase for the reward. Or should I say... wild owl chase." Tom commented as he awkwardly laugh.

Katie unimpressed by Tom usual failed attempt to be a comedian takes a hammer from underneath the table and hit him his knee.

"AH fuuu.. ck!" he yelled in pain as he try to endure the pain.

"Your jokes are awful as always..." she said before looking at the camera.

" Now onto Jeffery's cooking segment!" she said with her ungenuine interest before the blond cannibal cook reveals himself.

Everyone in the cafe began discussing agmost themselves of the kidnapping case earlier. Others were discussing who did that, their intentions and how he carry it out. Other were looking around aimlessly, some looking at where Octavia was sitting mainly because of her owl tail and her height in which she cover up with her hoodie to not make eye contact with them.

"We have to get moving!" Hunter said in a whisper.

The duo hastily left just in time before the policemen checked Snarefunks for the duo. They tried to remain stealth by being among the crowd and covering their faces as much as possible. Thankfully, due to being so crowded, they managed to head to the underground carpark undetected. After searching for anyone who are about to use the vehicle, Hunter spotted Travis, the black owl with fedora packing groceries into the back of his car. Hunter once close to him punched him to knock him out cold and took out the groceries out and placed them next to him as it was not his intention to steal food.

"It is really necessary?! And are we are stealing someone's car?!" she asked in a whisper.

"Unless you have better ideas, this is the best way to get out of here and to get our passports. Your safety is my top priority. He can get his car back but your life is priceless." he answered as he took the car keys from Travis' pocket.

With reluctance, Octavia entered the car and starting the engine, the bounty drove off to the place where they could get passports. Meanwhile at Assassin Corps, Abbandon, the red skinned overlord of violence and the boss of Assasin Corps, was watching the footage of the drones controlled by his employees in his own CCTV monitor room, showing all the fights and carnage done by the assassins and Hell's police so that he can send the most entertaining footage to be shown on his TV series Carnage N Slaughter, the show which sadistic people and Lucifer, the king of hell enjoy. He has curved long black horns with a lean body figure, wearing the black suit and a dark red tie with a fedora.

Despite the fact that he was one of the sadistic demons who craved violence and bloodshed and having drones to basically spy on people, he has standards. For example, he did not want to spy on assasins who are taking "break" from fighting and to see them shower. If he found any of his employees keeping such footage, they would be punished severely for it.( though it's more of keeping his reputation intact and not confirming any rumors that he had been a prevert than genuinely respecting their privacy.) For the mastermind who send out bountys on his own assassins,loyaltys and even overlords (Lucifer allowed him to place such bountys as long as his assassins do not attempt to kill his associates or his wife) , he would not sabotage those hiding by giving away their locations away and only giving them vague clues such as which city they are in and nothing else or if the assassins found their target's hideout, then he will reveal the last known location if they escaped. After all, where is the tension if he gave away such important information.

As he was watching the footages and drank beer, one of his drone controlling employee called and he promptly answered.

"What is it?" he asked in a calm, british accent like Admiral Thrawn from Star wars.

"Lord Abbandon, there was a broadcast on 666News about one of your top assassin, Hunter kidnapping Stella's daughter. I am going to send you the footage of them so far." he said as his boss turned to look at monitor labelled footage 03 showing Hunter stuck in a traffic jam. After scrutinizing that she was truly Octavia, a wide sadistic grin formed on his face as he thought of a plan.

"What do you want to do my lord?" the drone controller employee asked. 

"Keep your drone on them to wherever they are going and contact my observers to take pictures of them. I would need them to carry out my plan to raise the stakes and my show views." he said in deranged tone and smiled wider, revealing his sharp white teeth.

"On it, Lord Abbandon!" the employee said as he ended the call with his boss and proceeded to tell the observers to get ready for their assignment.

Once parked the car, the duo headed to the passport provider place. Unbeknownst to them, the observers who wore black ski mask, a Uni-Visor (gear from madness combat) on their eyes and ninja clothes with light amoured vest underneath them, were using advanced cameras to take picture of their faces from afar. The observers are Abbandon's versatile elite units whose roles are to merely observe or to be his silent killers against those who oppose him. They consist of sinners and hellborns who naturally able to camouflage or used the camouflage prototype equipment to keep themselves hidden. They are trained in the arts of basic teleportation magic and speed manipulation and weild melee weapons. Once the two observers were done taking pictures, they send them to their boss and continued to observe their actions.

"Please! We need the passport urgently! I have a very, very important person to meet and he hates it when I'm late!" Hunter begged, trying to get the passport provider to take pity on him.

"With who?" the rat sinner asked.

"Um... Lord Abbandon!" he shouted. "I am one of hisassassins!" 

"Your meeting him with your daughter?" he asked, unconvinced by the answer.

"Oh! Abbandon had this father, daughter work day so I decided to just take her there until some piece of shits stole our belongings including our passports! Can't believe this shit! Can you believe that?! " he yelled as he turned to Octavia.

"Yeah... those no good stealing bastards would be in deep shit once my father finds them." she added.

"Those assholes won't know what hit them." Hunter said as he did the slit throat motion.

"Nice story... if it wasn't the fact that it has been a common excuse." he answered, deadpan. "I suggest you leave if you aren't going to wait for the passports." 

"What happens if I give you this?" Hunter asked as he took out two stack of cash. 

The answer to it was a silent shake of disapproval. Hunter then took put the remaining cash on the table.

"How about now?!" he asked, growing impatient.

"Let's see..." he said as he inspected the cash. "Even if you give me cash, it would not speed up the process, but thanks for the free money." he replied as he greedily dragged the money towards him.

"Guards! Take these two away!" he ordered as the two hulk sized security guards appeared and forcibly took them out. 

"You will pay for this! My associates will hunt you down and kill you!" Hunter threatened.

"As if!" he shouted back as the duo were thrown out of the door and the guards blocked the entrance with their bodys.

Hunter would certainly kill everyone in the building just to get the douchebag scammer. But he did not want to waste anymore time and the goetia girl's safety is his most important task at hand. Besides, he can come back later and shoot his dick off.

"Let's go back to the car and think of another plan." he told the bird demon as they headed back to the stolen car with Abbandon's observers still watching them.

Hunter noticed one of Abbandon's drone with the brown square package attached at the bottom of it near the car. Once obtained it, the drone flew off. He ripped it open hastily and inspected its contents. Inside the package were fake passports, a letter as a confirmation of having an important meeting with his signature on it and a note. Hunter took the letter and read it.

"Dear Hunter, though I may not know the true intentions of kidnapping the daughter of a goetia family, I assumed you are desperately finding ways to get out of Sin City with everyone going after your ass and to get past the immigration checkpoint point. Well, I had gone through the trouble of getting you two fake but belivable passports for you and the goetia girl considering you are probably doing this alone. Take them and continue your mission. I won't sabotage you but I want to let you know that your fellow bounty hunters will be waiting for you in Pentagram City... Whatever you want to do to her by the end of all this, I leave it up to you... By the way, try to get to checkpoint 3B, my infiltrator will ensure you get pass. Wish you luck, Hunter. Regards, Abbandon. Boss of Assassin Corps."

The wolf bounty Hunter took out his lighter and burned the letter as he knew his ex-boss would want it to be destroyed.

"Abbandon? The overlord of violence?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Indeed." Hunter replied as he gave her the passport.

"But should we trust him? It's too good to be true." she said worriedly.

"I know that the only reason he would want to help us out is because he want me to be part of his sadistic games. I wouldn't deny he had an ulterior motive but we have no other choice. We cannot get pass immigration checkpoint without them and I certainly do not want to hand you over to the cops who just want the money and we definitely not going to the sewers where the unknown horrors awaits us. We have made it this far to give up now. It will be over soon. I promise." he reassured the goth girl as they entered the car. 

"Lord Abbandon! They are leaving with the passports!" one of the observers informed.

"Great. Onto the second phase of my plan." he said as the drone was following them.

Nearing the immigration area, Hunter drove the car to the path leading to checkpoint 3B. After hours of waiting, he finally made it to passport checking area where the female immigration officer in the small compartment was in. She then checked the passports and the letter of meeting the overlord of violence. Once approved to pass and Hunter drove off, the worker left her post and headed to an isolated part of the immigration checkpoint to meetup with the observers to transport her back to the headquarters. Once back, the dark green siren sinner with a mixture of brown and light green hair, was disguised as one of the immigration officer she had killed, had turned back to her real appearance and informed her boss that he is heading to Pentagram City.

"Good..." he answered as he ended the call and ordered his drone controllers 01 to 10 to send their drones to the city to record the carnage.

"Let the games begin." he said in a calm but sinister tone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time creating a fanfic (First chapter is done at night.) so bare with me if some part of the story dosen't make sence or the characters go out of characte.r ;). Nevertheles, I hope you enjoy it. If the story gets 1200 hits or (if mlavier or TalsoLives see this but this is not necessary), I will create a proper backstory of Hunter and his life before this story. Also, this story has SWEAR WORDS and near rape. Incase I accidentally use other characters names or have similar plot to theirs I assure you I have no reference to it when I create it. I would also like to hear your thoughts of the chapters by commenting on the chapters. Theses give me assurance that my story is well liked and motivates me to expand my story.


End file.
